Living to See the Sun
by Akita-Angel
Summary: A huge war between the Ice-Fang Kingdom and the Water-Pledge Kingdom has taken place. But that war is soon subsided as group of five young dragon riders are about to take on a challenging quest to save the dragons from the clutches of evil. With the hidden gift that all dragons possess revealed, how many can adapt to this? How can a bunch of kids, save the entire dragon race?
1. Into Battle We Shall Fly

Hi everybody! I am introducing you to brand new story that takes place at a time when there was no such thing as 'modern living'. I will be using specifically dragon-like and old-timey pokemon. But there are a few futuristic pokemon included, just to indicate that this old-time place is very near to living in a modern life.

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Pokemon in any way at all. It all belongs to the makers of the whole Pocket Monsters organisation etc.**

This story might not turn out like I pictured it. But I don't really care. I just want this story to get out there and make readers inspired. Hope you enjoy!

Regards,_ umbreonangel_

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 1

"No father! I refuse!" cried Leaf.

"Leaf!" boomed the king. "You are to stay in your room!"

"No!" she protested. "I want to stop this!"

Her father sighed in exasperation. "Stay, girls can't battle."

"I SO CAN!" Leaf erupted. "Watch me!"

She sprung to her feet and picked up her toy sword.

"Put that down!" ordered the king.

Leaf ignored him and lanced the curtain on her window. She skilfully dodged an invisible attack and struck back with double the force.

"Stop!" shouted her father. "I, King Argon of the Water-Pledge Kingdom, order you to stay put!"

"Fine." muttered Leaf. She thrust the wooden sword at the wall and sat sulkily on her bed with her arms crossed.

"I'm going," said Argon. "Stay put."

"Whatever." muttered Leaf.

She waited for the door to close and her father's footsteps to fade away in the distance. A wry smile spread across her face. Time to escape!

She tried the handle and was happy to see that father had forgotten to lock it. She crept out of her room and collided into a guard.

"Don't think we leave you unwatched," said the guard. "You are to stay put."

"I am Princess Leaf, daughter of King Argon and I demand you to let me be."

"Sorry Princess, not this time. King's orders," said the guard. "There's a terrible war going on between us and the Ice-Fang Kingdom where King Seragon vows that he leads a greater Kingdom than your father."

"Well I'm gonna teach that Seragon fool not to mess with the Water-Pledge Kingdom!"

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." said the guard.

Leaf paused and looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"All possibilities are even. However, I fear that our legions of top class dragon warriors are no match for theirs."

"But our dragons are the best!" complained Leaf. "How could anyone beat us?"

"Our dragons are fairly good," said the guard. "But the riders are not."

Leaf had to admit defeat. The warriors were useless at taming their fellow dragon friends. Only a small group of five could handle their dragons properly.

"I'm a good rider." said Leaf.

"Yes, but girls are not to enter battle." said the guard. "Though there are no rules regarding the concept, it is still recommended because girls aren't built to take attacks."

Leaf scowled in disapproval. She needed to be free.

"Well I'm going to define the rules of my father." said Leaf determinedly. "What is he, to judge what's best for me?"

She stormed past the guard in a quick haste. She couldn't let her father take on the Ice-Fang Kingdom without her. By the time he realised she had come along; there'd be no going back. Maybe they would become victorious and Leaf would make her father proud, at least, proud enough to let her join him in battles.

"Princess, you mustn't leave the palace grounds!" called the guard.

Leaf ignored him as she charged downstairs and made her way from the top floor of the palace, all the way to the bottom where the dungeons and chambers lay.  
She went into the chamber room and walked towards the stall where her flygon awaited her. It was one of the last few dragons left behind. Several other creatures lay sleeping in their barred cells.

"Hi there Chloe, how are you?" she asked soothingly. "Wanna go for a ride?"

The flygon nodded in approval, trying not to wake the other sleeping pokemon.  
As Leaf fastened on a saddle to Chloe's back, she fed her some straw. Attaching a bridle, she gave it the remaining battle armour and led it out of the stall. She walked towards the weaponry room and left Chloe outside.

"I'll be back." she said.

Entering the dusty room, she picked a silver helmet up from the stand. Tucking her hair in, she slipped on the helmet and looked at her reflection on the grimy wall. She looked like a boy, skinny, but still a boy. Not much armour was left. She picked wisely and made sure that there was still some stuff left. Just in case anyone got suspicious.

Strapping on a pair of brown boots and brown gloves, she was ready to go.

* * *

"I was expecting more from you." said Seragon coldly.

"I-I-I'm sorry my lord." stammered the boy. He was on his hands and knees.

"One more chance!" shouted the king.

"Thank you Lord Seragon." said the boy through chattering teeth, even though it wasn't cold.

"Now, be off!"

The boy scampered out the room and towards the pokemon chambers. Making his way towards his salamence, the very thought of seeing his old friend cheered him up.

"Hiya Skye, how are you?" he asked in a calm, steady voice.

The salamence growled gently and nudged him hopefully.

"Of course, who wouldn't forget?" he pulled out a dead mouse from his small leather pack.

The dragon took the mouse gratefully and swallowed it in one bite. Growling in contentment, it fixed its beady gaze on the young boy before him.

"Yes, Skye, it's time to go."

He was relieved to see that his dragon was already prepared for him so he didn't need to put on the armour and all the other clink-clang junk. Though, it was good protection.  
He himself, was already prepared to go. He mounted the dragon easily and almost forgot how good it felt to ride. The dragon exited the stall and towards the take-off point. The ramp-doors opened up and he mounted his trusty friend before it soared off into the shimmering sky with an almighty roar.

* * *

Leaf flew low. She knew how angry her father would be if he saw her out here. King Argon and his second class squad were probably almost at the Ice-Fang borderline. Perhaps, already there and waging battle.

"Pick up some speed, will you Chloe?" asked Leaf.

In moments, she was racing forwards with the wind whipping at her face. She wasn't used to flying so fast. She was more used to the relaxing evening flights. But this was in the thick of the night. Darkness - not the best place to fly around in, especially for a teenage princess.  
Queen Shina, her mother, wouldn't be very happy if she found out.

She heard the cries and roars of a raging battle ahead. Fire lit the sky and she just made out the specks of tiny people. The war had already started. For all she knew, it could possibly end before she even got there.

"Gather up your speed and fly behind the palace, we might have a smaller chance of meeting up with my father." whispered Leaf.

Chloe spiralled up into the air and dove straight towards the side of the palace.

* * *

"Gary! Take care of the left quarters!" shouted King Seragon.

"Yes, my lord!" he shouted back.

Skye flew towards the far side of the palace with strong wings.  
Out of the corner his eye, he saw the figure on a flygon dashing behind the palace. The person's armour told Gary who's side they were on. He sliced viciously at an opponent before chasing after the flygon.

"Skye, see if you can fly below them and cut them off." said Gary. It would be stupid to go above. Your shadow would cast down on them and it would give them a great advantage to attack you. Going below them meant that they had no choice but to fly up. Unless, they were stupid enough to dive down, then Skye could just halt and the other dragon would slam into the ground face-first.

As they closed in on the apposing flygon and its rider, the rider took no notice of who was gaining on them. Skye was a stealthy dragon pokemon, truly worthy of serving the Ice-Fang Kingdom. When Skye was directly beneath the flygon, it spiralled straight upwards and hit the pokemon with a critical blow. Both rider and dragon were sent flying before crashing to the ground.

"Light down!" said Gary.

Skye obeyed him and landed a few metres away from the enemies. Gary jumped off her back and made his way towards the figure. They seemed rather skinny for a dragon warrior - how odd.

Gary raised his sword into the air and thrust it down. His sword was shielded by the flygon as it put its wing in the way to block off the attack.

The figure stood up and glared at him.

"Prepare to die!" they said in a muffled voice.

Skye was there for back up immediately. She roared menacingly and the dragon and rider cowered beneath her might. That must have been one badly-trained flygon to act so cowardly.

There was something odd about this particular warrior that Gary thought was unique in a way. Very strange...  
He would have to be kept in a dungeon and questioned later.

"Skye, knock them out of their misery." said Gary.

Skye powered up her purple and pulsing claws as they scraped the skin clean off the flygon's side, leaving deep gouges where blood started to form.

"Chloe! NO!" cried the warrior.

Gary stared at the warrior in confusion. He had quite a girly, high-pitched voice. He certainly had to be kept for later inspections. Skye simply gave the warrior a good whack with her tail and he was sent tumbling into the palace gates.  
Picking up the limp body and slinging it over Skye's back, Gary hopped on and let her fly him back into the palace.

* * *

"Fall back!" called Argon. "I repeat! Fall back!"

"Leaving so soon?" inquired Seragon. "I think not!"

King Argon flew away on his dragonite as fast as he could. His remaining warriors followed. Most of them were caught and very few remained flying as the tiny group flew back to their palace.

"Be gone!" shouted Seragon. "I will be expecting you so don't even think of a surprise attack!"

* * *

Gary reported his prisoner and the flygon was kept in a cage with the other captured dragons. There were a total of fifteen prisoners that were being held captive. The rest were either dead or had made a lucky escape.

"Is there something wrong with that certain prisoner that you wanted to tell me?" asked the dungeon keeper.

"Yes. He sounds like a girl." said Gary.

"We'll inspect him later. But now, you can go and rest up. Tomorrow will be yet another big day."

Gary nodded and left the dungeons.

* * *

Leaf woke up dizzily and gazed around her. She was in a single cell, all alone. Other warriors were in the cells around her.

"I've been waiting for you." said a deep voice.

She looked up into the dungeon keeper's eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Take off your helmet."

Leaf hesitated before taking off the metal headgear. There was a gasp of shock before he talked again.

"You are a female warrior. Secondary class, I'm impressed." murmured the keeper. "You're lucky you're still alive. If you came across the wrong warrior, you would have been killed."

"Such as?" asked Leaf.

"Ash, for example... Brave, strong, not to mention, bad-tempered and rude."

"Don't like the sounds of that." muttered Leaf.

"But you came across the soft lizard, very lucky indeed."

"But he attacked me from below and nearly shook my heart out of my chest!" exclaimed Leaf. "And wait - did you just say that he was a _lizard_!?"

"Shh!" warned the keeper. "If they catch me talking to you, it's the last you'll ever see of me. Rules around here are really strict. King Seragon really took his anger out on young Gary this evening. And no, Gary is not a lizard."

"Wait, Gary? He's the boy with the salamence?" asked Leaf.

"Quite right, many are jealous because he has such a fine dragon. Once, Ash even tried to swap his charizard for it."

Leaf smiled. This keeper seemed fairly gullible. Though, she had to admit, he was the only entertainment she had for the moment. And she quite liked his company.

* * *

Day after day, as the weeks passed, she was snuck extra food and told more about the Ice-Fang Kingdom. One day, she could use this information against them. Maybe save John - the keeper - before attacking this place.

One day, when John was telling her one of his favourite stories, trouble plummeted her world into a nightmare.

"And guess what?" asked John. He was all over the place with laughter. "Seragon kicked out Ryen because he thought that he was the one who set the bagons free! It was actually me!"

"And now you have a terrible price to pay." said an icy voice.

Leaf watched as King Seragon walked towards them.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he asked. "A female captive, I believe."

"Yes, she was a warrior. Her flygon is in the chambers." said John.

"Now, we all know that it's against the rules to make the prisoners feel welcome about the dungeons. They're supposed to dread this place for crying out loud!" snarled Seragon.

"Uhm, King Seragon, sir." said Leaf weakly.

"Yes? Prisoner?" he asked.

"I am King Argon's daughter - Princess Leaf."

King Seragon smiled dangerously. "Then that makes you all the more valuable."

Leaf gulped and shivered in fear under the looming king.

"Any last words?" asked a guard.

"Good bye." whispered Leaf.

John was dragged off towards a old door. It was pulled aside to reveal a set of stairs leading down into a black abyss.

"You're going in there." said the guard as he shoved him in. "Naythin is waiting for you. I doubt that you'll ever be able to see the sun for the rest of your life."

"So I've got to spend the rest of my life in there?" asked John.

The king chuckled. "That's where you are wrong. My good man, to find your fate, I suggest you walk in."

John walked unsteadily down the stairs and disappeared in the blackness. Several minutes passed until a deafening scream filled the air. Then it was all over.

"Everything all right down there Naythin?" called Seragon.

"Yeah, though there's a lotta cleaning up to do!" Naythin called. "Blood and bits everywhere!"

Seragon grinned evilly and started walking off with the guards trailing behind.

"Welcome to Ice-Fang!" he spat before slamming the door behind him.

-The End-

Okay, I've finished it. There is yet to be more chapters but I might take a long time. I'm the type of person who leaves homework to the last minute. Honestly, I am.

See you all some other time! Have a great day! (or night)


	2. Saved From A Near-Death

Hey everybody! Today I'm feeling a bit... yuck. Anyway, hope you continue to read.

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own pokemon or its characters in any way at all. I have added my own characters in my fanfiction and I hope you don't mistake them for actual pokemon characters.**

Thank you for your continued support.

_-umbreonangel ^_^_

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 2

Leaf sat in the corner of her cell. This wasn't turning out how she wanted it to be. With John dead, her only entertainment was scraping pictures on the wall with a rock. Or playing noughts and crosses with herself. She would rather be back in her room playing with her horse set.

Her cell had a small window, but it was too small to go through. She couldn't even squeeze her head through it. The dim light outside told her that it was dawn.

A shadowy figure crept towards her cell and settled down outside.

"Go away." growled Leaf.

When the figure stayed where they were, Leaf got a bit frustrated. She would have to do it the nice way then.  
She got onto her hands and knees as she crawled towards the crouching figure.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked Leaf quietly.

"Why should I tell?"

Leaf struck out quickly and whacked them in the face.

"What was that for!?"

"Who are you? What are you here for?" Leaf asked darkly. She didn't want to gain _anyone's_ trust - they had to feel scared of her.

"I only wanted to get you out." muttered the boy. "But it seems like you'd rather stay."

"No! Get me out of this cell right now!" cried Leaf.

"Shh!" hissed the boy. "Be quiet."

"Just tell me your name." grumbled Leaf.

The boy hesitated before speaking. "Gary."

Leaf nodded. She had heard John talking about this boy before. He was supposed to be the kindest of the warriors. He didn't seem very friendly. But maybe the others were worse.

The padlock clicked and the door squeaked open.

"Save my father's men too." said Leaf.

"Sorry, too many people means too many clues that we leave behind." said Gary.

Leaf slapped him furiously. "At least get them out!"

"Listen, I'm on the opposite side okay? I'm not on your side."

"Then why are you helping me?" asked Leaf.

Gary sighed. "They're going to execute you today."

Leaf gasped. She was out of words to say. This boy was doing her a favour and she wasn't being very reasonable.

He led her out of the dungeons and stopped in his tracks - He was trembling in fear.

"Hello, Oak." Seragon smiled dangerously. "What are you up to?"

"I-I'm-"

"Speak up!" shouted Seragon. "Or are you too scared?"

Gary stayed silent. He knew what was coming.

"You have broken the rules!" boomed Seragon.

Two guards came and grabbed onto Leaf, planting her to the spot.

"You can't save her." he hissed. "She's as good as dead."

Gary gulped. All he'd done was get into trouble.

"Take her away!" said Seragon. "I have some 'interrogating' to do."

Gary tried to run but he was grabbed and pulled back.

"You." hissed Seragon.

"Y-Yes, Lord Seragon?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET SOME PUNISHMENT!"

Gary shivered. Did he really deserve to get Punishment?

Two more guards came and took him to the Punishment Chamber.

"Hey Harold, we got you a runt over here. Tryin' to get that princess outta the cell." said the first guard.

"We was plannin' on killing her this afternoon." said the other.

"Interesting..." said the cold voice. "Bring him in."

Gary was shoved violently and he fell down the remaining stairs. The door banged shut and he was left alone.

Before he had time to recover, he was dragged to his feet and chained to the wall. A sharp object whipped across his face leaving a raw gash on his cheek.

"You should get a punishment level eight." murmured Harold.

Gary's eyes widened. Was this guy crazy!? What did he do to get level eight?

"Eight?" asked Gary weakly.

"Yup, level eight."

Gary gulped. The wound on his cheek was just a starter.

"Can't you make it a bit lower?" asked Gary.

"Level nine it is." said Harold sharply.

Gary took a sharp intake of breath and bit his lip. He had just asked for trouble.

He heard a knife being sharpened. This was it, the main course of level nine.

Harold held the knife in a burning fire for five minutes. He withdrew the red-hot metal. This was going to sting.

"Now, let this be a lesson to you." he hissed. "Never defy the rules of Lord Seragon, or me, ever again.."

The searing metal cut a deep wound in Gary's arm. He screamed in pain as the metal scorched his skin. Blood dribbled out of the wound on his arm. His skin was burnt by the red-hot knife.

Gary's hands curled into fists as the burnt skin continued to crackle.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" growled Harold.

Gary glared at him through the light fringes of his hair. His arm was trembling uncontrollably and his breath came in short rasping coughs.

"Time for dessert." Harold smiled wickedly.

"No, please." whispered Gary.

"That's it! Level ten!" hissed Harold. "One more word and I'll have to make level ten-plus."

Harold laughed at his newly invented level. Then his face grew serious. A thin smile appeared on his face. His eyes turned into evil slits.

Gary couldn't bring himself to say a single word. This guy only laughed at his own jokes.

Harold unbuckled Gary's wrists from the chains and pointed a sharp finger at him.

"If you dare to run away, I swear, it'll be the last thing you do."

Gary nodded, not daring to say a thing. His bottom lip started to quiver.

Harold rearranged the chains before pointing at the wall.

"Face the wall." he demanded.

Gary did as he was told. His wrists were tied up again.

"Now, let's roll the dice and see what number we come up with." he said snidely.

Gary heard a clatter of items and then silence.

"One and two." he murmured. "Three slashes."

Before Gary could make any sense of what was going to happen, a terrible pain exploded in his back. He gritted his teeth as he tried to stop himself from swearing.  
Another one came and crossed over the previous one, causing extreme pain to ripple through his body.

"One more to go." said Harold.

The final one was terrifying. It felt like it had shredded him in half. It tore him like a vicious dragon that had turned on its rider. He rested his head on the wall in front of him and bit back the tears.

"That's it son, level eight mixed with nine and ten." said Harold.

Gary was released from the chains and shoved out of the chamber.

* * *

Leaf whimpered as she was brought up to the wooden stand. A big man with an axe stood before her. This was it.  
Gary was probably somewhere playing hide-and-seek with his dragon, she thought. Who would help someone from an opposing team anyway?

She was forced to her knees and the big man towered over her, axe raised in the air. She looked down to the floor and only hoped that the Water-Pledge Kingdom would be victorious without her.

She heard the wind rush and someone choke. The big man fell to the floor. Leaf looked up and saw that he was dead. An arrow stuck through his chest. This could only mean one thing.

In the sky, she could see Norman, from the second-class squad, a bow in his hand.

"Release the princess!" he ordered.

"Or else?" asked Seragon.

"I'll shoot you down!"

"How can you defeat all of us?" he asked.

At least fifty warriors were in the area behind shields, all with bows.

Norman smiled. "Oh, there are plenty of us."

Seragon took a while to get the message. He quickly went inside, by crashing through a window. A second after he went in, the ground exploded and dust filled the air. When it cleared, most of the warriors were either dead or unconscious. Several were just flapping like helpless fish.

Norman flew low on his sigilyph and landed on the wooden platform.

"Let's go." he said.

"What about Chloe?" Leaf asked. "I can't leave her!"

"Sorry Princess, King Argon said to come and take you back to the palace, regardless of friends or items."

"Chloe is NOT and item!" shouted Leaf. "And I can do what I want."

"No really," said Norman seriously. "This is our chance."

Leaf sighed and nodded. She hung onto his sigilyph and let it fly them into the air. Just when they were a few metres off the ground, an arrow whizzed past Leaf's face and planted into the sigilyph.

"Isis! No!" cried Norman.

The sigilyph collapsed onto the ground. It was dead.  
A second arrow struck Norman in the shoulder and he fell onto the floor, screaming in pain.

Leaf's eyes widened in terror as the point of the arrow started to burn away at his skin. It was a scorched arrow. Hot metal making contact with wounds would make an ugly combination.

"Leaf!" called a voice.

Leaf turned to see Gary flying towards her on his salamence.

"Come with me." he said.

Leaf climbed on without hesitation. She relaxed when they were airborne and out of the palace's view.

"What happened to you?" she asked in shock.

She examined the three deep gashes on his back. They were still covered with blood.  
Where did Seragon take him? What did they do to him? Leaf blushed - why was he shirtless!?

"You're bleeding." she murmured.

"Yeah, I only just got out of Punishment." said Gary.

Leaf nodded. His cheek was swollen where something sharp had grazed him.

"Is that all of the wounds?" asked Leaf.

"No." said Gary.

Leaf caught a sight of the deep cut on his arm. It was black around the edges.

"What happened!?" she asked, horrified.

"The man put a knife in a fire for about five minutes and cut me with the hot knife."

Leaf winced. "That sounds painful."

"It bloody hell was." muttered Gary.

As they neared the Water-Pledge borderline, Leaf ordered him to stop.

"If they spot you in there, you're dead." said Leaf.

"But I can't just dump you out here." said Gary. "Seragon might be following us."

"True." murmured Leaf as Gary flew past the border.

He alighted in front of the entrance and nodded good bye.

"Be careful. And don't try to be a warrior." said Gary. "You aren't even trained."

Just as he was about to leave, a whole troop of warriors surrounded him.

"Get your hands off Princess Leaf!" shouted one of them.

"Filthy Ice-Fang!" spat another.

"Rot in hell!" yelled another.

"Silence!" shouted Leaf.

They all quietened down and listened intently.

"Go back to your quarters." she said.

Murmurs filled the air. They weren't agreeing with her. They all stepped aside as King Argon came through.

"Leaf, have you captured an Ice-Fang prisoner?" he asked. "I must say, you did quite a vicious amount of damage to him. He didn't land a scratch on you."

The warriors all stayed put, just in case the enemy attacked.

"All of you, go away!" shouted Argon.

The warriors walked away. If the attacker did choose to fight, he wouldn't stand a chance without weapons.

"Leaf, I was so worried." said her father. "But you have proved yourself a fine warrior. Quite brutal at that."

"Father..." said Leaf.

King Argon continued to ramble on.

"A warrior who could do equal damage to King Seragon will certainly earn their place as part of the first-class warriors squad."

"Father, listen!" yelled Leaf.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wasn't the one who hurt him. His own people did that to him for setting me free."

Argon shrugged. "Either way, GUARDS!"

Three guards came and dragged Gary away.

"No! Stop!" she shouted.

But the guards ignored her and took him away. They would be loyal to their king. She was their third person to obey, after her mother.

"Skye, fly back to the palace as fast as you can!" cried Gary. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The salamence hesitated before obeying the command. Crying in distress, it lifted off the ground and with a flap of its powerful wings; rocketed off into the distance.

Leaf wanted to fly along with it, just for the sake of Chloe. Though, she did enjoy the smooth flight on the salamence. It was much more streamlined than Chloe. Her flygon almost looked clumsy compared to Gary's salamence.

"I believe you have a little adventure story to tell me," said Argon. "Especially with that boy that looks like he got mauled by an angry dragon."

Leaf settled down on a rock and told her father her the story of her misadventure right from the very beginning.

-The End-

Yay! Second chapter is complete! Homework is a serious problem for me. But I always seem to get it done. Funny, even if I leave it to the very last day, I still get it completed. I wouldn't want to keep it up because it'll build up into a habit. I don't want to give myself a bad reputation. Nuh uh.

So yeah, see you guys later.

Umbreonangel, over and out. _Ka Ciao!_


	3. Crazy Argon

Hello, sorry if anyone thought I was an idiot. All that stuff I wrote is now gone...  
If you have no clue what I'm on about, then good - it's best if you not know.

**Disclaimer,**

**I don't own pokemon and I never wish to. It's just not my type of thing to be a part of all this.**

Well, don't let any of that stuff that I wrote bother you, I was just in a time of crisis... Haha.

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 3

Gary lay slumped in the corner of his gloomy cell. He felt betrayed. He felt like everyone thought little of him. Loneliness bloomed within his heart, swearing to plummet him to his death.

"Why Leaf? Why?" he whispered.

He raked his fingers through his hair despairingly. Why must he get a punishment for doing a good deed?  
He had to admit that he had betrayed his kingdom. But why did they have to fight? It was ridiculous. They were basically fighting over who is the better kingdom. Plus, fighting for more land. The winning kingdom would gain control of the large fields that his kingdom had planned to use as a training ground. But apparently, the opposite kingdom decided that they needed some extra space too. And so, the war for power and a bunch of grass took place.  
Gary wished he could just run free and live with his dragon. Being free was all he ever wanted really.  
No one to boss him around, no one to hurt him, no one to tease him. It was just about perfect. But what he wanted most was a friend. Not a dragon friend, a real human friend. But no one ever offered to be with him. Everyone followed Ash, just because he's the king's favourite. They wanted to follow him because they wouldn't get into harm's way. Or they would follow him just to avoid being picked on by Ash himself. The most brutal thing Ash had every done was shoot and arrow into his shoulder. According to Ash, it was an 'accident'. But seeing as he was the king's favourite after all, his excuse was accepted.  
The thought of the vile boy made Gary boil with anger.

A door creaked open and King Argon walked in. He was flanked by several royal guards.

"You, boy," he growled. "You brang Leaf back."

Gary nodded slowly.

"And so, I make the rules around here," he concluded. "You were her captor but you still set her free. Why is that?"

Gary didn't answer. He didn't need to, for the king already knew.

"You are forbidden to marry my daughter. You are not from here. You are, how should I call it... _impure_."

"_Impure_? Who do you think you are? Pure-blooded people?" hissed Gary.

Argon glared at him through sharp green eyes.

Gary decided to continue. "What makes you 'pure-blooded'? Is it just a stupid word to make people treat you like royalty becuase you were a loser all along?"

The guards started murmuring to each other and looked at Argon with doubt.

"Don't believe a word this vile creature says!" he snapped angrily.

"I'm not a creature!" Gary growled. "You should call yourself a troll you rotting carcass!"

"KILL HIM!" snarled Argon furiously. "KILL HIM NOW!"

A guard unlocked the cell hastily and dragged Gary out. The guards held him firmly and faced him towards the king.  
Argon scowled mercilessly. He grasped a bunch of Gary's hair and wrenched his head back.

"Do it," hissed Argon.

"But your highness, he is just a boy-"

King Argon punched the guard in the chest and pressed him against the wall.

"You dare to defy ME!?" he screeched. "OFF WITH YOU!"

And with that, Argon pulled out his holy blade and sliced the guard's head clean off.  
The guards stared in astonishment at what just happened.

"My dear friend..." whispered one of the guards sorrowfully.

"You are with him too!?" roared Argon.

He slash the sword across the guard's forehead and he collapsed onto the floor. The blade had made it through his skull.

"We shouldn't trust this man." whispered a guard.

"I agree, he's dead crazy if you ask me." agreed another.

"CRAZY!?" screeched Argon furiously as he executed the guard immediately.

While he wasn't looking, the last two guards murmured quietly.

"Why should we obey this man anyway?" whispered the first. "What makes him so important and powerful?"

"Yes, he is just one man." said the other. "Let all of us have a private meeting without the king."

"Agreed. We can turn the whole kingdom against him."

They both nodded in agreement before getting into place.

-The End-

That was so short! Haha, I couldn't really think of much...  
In case you were wondering, I suck at writing killing scenes - I really suck.


	4. Falling Down

Hello again! There is nothing for me to say, so please go on and read.

**Disclaimer,**

**I do not own Pokemon, geez, this is SO annoying having to write a dumb disclaimer for every chapter!**

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 4

"And now, as I was saying," Argon turned back to Gary.

The guards stood as still as statues. They didn't dare talk in fear of being overheard. The fate of the boy depended on them. Never before had Argon ever killed a child or teenager of any sort. He killed with reason. But now, he was just a plain killer.

"You two hold him still," Argon growled.

As the king raised his sword into the air, Gary kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. The guards had forgotten to hold down his legs so he could kick freely. Since Argon was crouched on the ground, Gary did a powerful kick to Argon's face which forced him back a few metres.  
Satisfied, he was just about to deal with the guards but the released him.

"Run boy, run!" one of them hissed.

Gary was stunned for a while but then nodded and fled.  
He could hear the angry shouts of Argon as he made his way out of the dungeons to follow.

"All of you, get the boy!" he snarled.

Guards came running from all directions but Gary was in no mood to give up. He kicked at a charging guard, sending him crashing into the others. It looked very much like a human domino effect. He was lost in this maze of corridors and entrances. There was not a single exit that led outside. But as he ran, an unmistakable grand door in the centre of a large hall was bound to be an exit.

"He's heading for the ballroom!" someone yelled.

Gary sighed. He'd have to make do with the ballroom. As he entered the room, he found it empty. Only the sound of thundering boots on ceramic reminded him that he was still under pursuit. He found the nearest window and leapt out.

"You fool!" he heard Argon shout before he fell from the insane height.

He wished the guards had got him instead. He would have had a chance. But now, he had met his fate. The air rushed around him and the sound hurt his ears. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. He couldn't bear to see the ground spring up to meet him. The sounds he would hear. The pain he would feel. What kind of agony awaited him when he collided?

A shape gained in on him from afar, advancing ever closer. It swooped low to catch the boy on its back. Although he was safe from the ground, the impact on the dragon's scaly back was enough to knock him out cold.

Leaf watched from the balcony as the boy fell to his death. She could have sworn he threw himself out on purpose. What was he thinking?  
A blue thing was flying at an intense speed towards the falling boy. Leaf leaned further over the rail to take a closer look. She couldn't make out the shape but it was something ferocious-looking. Before Gary could hit the ground, the dragon dived down and snatched Gary away. Either Gary was dead when its razor sharp claws penetrated his delicate skin, or he was the dragon's next meal.

"I love you..." Leaf whispered instinctively, a hand to her chest.

"What was that you just said?!" roared Argon.

Leaf jumped in surprise. Was her father watching her all this time?

"Um, hi there, father." she said awkwardly.

"Don't you dare 'hi there' me!" he growled angrily. His face was red with fury. "What was that you just said before?"

"Uh, hi?"

"You know what you said, didn't you?" asked Argon almost expectantly.

"Yes father," said Leaf obediently. There was no denying it, her father had heard it as clear as crystal.

"Spit it out then!" he demanded.

"Fine, I love Gary, okay? I love him! Father, can you not see that?"

"You are to hate him! Despise him! Kill him!"

"Father, how could I do such a thing to my friend?"

"Your friend!?" asked Argon incredulously. "Is that what you call him? You see him as a friend!?"

"Yes father, he is my friend. I care for him, I love him,"

"You cannot make friends with the enemy! War is not about trying to make as many friends as possible."

"I know that father, but can you give war a rest? War doesn't solve anything. It brings death and only death."

"But if you are victorious, you feel so powerful and proud. You feel superior among others." said Argon.

"Can you not see father? Can you not see that there is a way to bring peace? We can settle things if we share the land," Leaf reasoned.

"If we share the land, there won't be enough for either kingdom." Argon retorted.

"But father, it's happening before your very eyes! People are dying, can't you see that?" protested Leaf.

"Can you see that there is absolutely no way you can see that putrid boy ever again?" he asked. "In battle, you may fight. But you make no contact with him outside of battle."

"I don't want to hurt him at all!" Leaf protested again.

"Go to your room this instant!" Argon thundered.

"You just say that because you're out of things to say back!" shouted Leaf.

"How dare you!" he roared. "To your room, NOW!"

"You can't boss me around!" complained Leaf. "I can do what I want!"

"Do you know what that brat called me!?" shouted Argon furiously. "A rotting carcass!"

"You deserve to be called that you monster!" shrieked Leaf.

"SHUT UP!" Argon roared.

He slapped her and she gasped in pain. Falling back, she tumbled over the rail and fell.

-The End-

Okaaaaaay! Bye.


	5. Back to Ice-Fang

Hello, I have nothing to say, so just read. (I'm not being rude, okay? Just read - isn't that what you're meant to do?)

**Disclaimer,**

**In order to let you know, I do not own Pokemon and it does not relate to me in any way. Only that I have an interest in its wide variety of entertainment.**

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 5

Gary's eyes opened slowly and he got up groggily, only to feel sharp pain in his chest.

"You foolish boy!" roared a furious Seragon. "You are a disgrace!"

Gary winced as the words stung him.

"Please, calm down," soothed a gentle voice.

"Why should I?" snarled Seragon. "Do you have any idea what this idiot has done?"

"Yes, I know what he did, and I also understand why. But does that mean you can treat him like rubble?"

"Are you telling me what to do you pig-headed walrus?"

"Oh, no, no father," said the princess. "You are the pig here."

With an angry growl, Seragon marched out of the room.

"Thank you," said Gary weakly.

The princess laid a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Do not get up, for you will damage your bones further." she said.

"What? My bones?" asked Gary, confused.

The princess sighed before telling him what happened.

"When Skye appeared outside the palace, I was sure something was up. Apparently, she had just brought you back from somewhere. But I wonder where?"

Gary gulped guiltily. Just how much of the kingdom knew what he had done? Did they see him as a traitor?  
As if reading his mind, the princess answered.

"No, they feel for you Gary," she said softly. "Almost everyone feels sympathetic."

Gary bit his lip. What about the ones who didn't feel for him? Like...  
He gulped again - Ash.

"You badly damaged one of your ribs when you landed on Skye," continued the princess. "You won't be out of bed for a whole week at the least."

"A whole week!?" Gary exclaimed. "But, my dragon!"

"Hush now," calmed the princess. "Your dragon is under the care of someone else for now."

"Who would that be?" asked Gary.

"It is not necessary for you to know," murmured the princess.

Gary nodded. He shouldn't ask too many questions. Especially to the princess, Seragon wouldn't be happy if he was hearing any of this.

"I should go now," started the princess. "I need to meet my mother."

"Okay," said Gary. "Bye, May."

The princess gazed at him intently.

"Just make sure you call me 'princess' when others are around."

And with that, she left the room with all the elegance of an experienced dancer. The faint smell of honey followed her path. Or maybe Gary was hallucinating.

* * *

Leaf's eyes rolled in their sockets as she fell. All consciousness left her as the sudden fear of death threatened to engulf her right there in mid-air. Just before she lost herself, she heard the roaring shouts of her father. She couldn't decipher what he said because of the thunderous wind and her foggy brain. Her vision failed her as she plummeted into darkness.

* * *

The guard saw her fall, he rubbed his eyes but the girl was still there. The princess was falling to her death and he had to act fast. But what did he care? Argon was a selfish cow. It wasn't like Argon was going to make him a royal guard for saving his daughter. He heard the king's shouts from the balcony.

"Let her fall!" the treacherous king shouted. "Let her die!"

The guard gaped in shock. Why would he want her dead? Several other guards came to protest. Why would they listen to that frog-head anyway? They grabbed a flag and they each took a corner. As the princess fell towards the flag, they prayed that it would take her weight.  
The limp girl landed on the silky fabric a deafening rip stretched towards everyone's ears. Luckily, the silk held its place and launched the girl several metres into the air. She landed in the arms of a guard who caught her with skill.

"The princess is safe," he breathed.

The small group of guards gathered to look at the unconscious girl. They couldn't let Argon harm her. They would have to leave or have Argon leave. Argon had proved himself the devil he is deep inside. What danger lurked beneath the folds of his robes was now unleashed.

"You were told to leave her to die!" he shouted angrily from the balcony. "I'm coming down there to finish her myself if you lot are too pathetic to do it."

The guards protested loudly but the king was coming either way. They had to get the princess away.  
More guards had arrived to help. Everyone knew about Argon's evil acts and they found it revolting that such a king even existed. His future lay in his own hands and by the looks of it; they would turn out pretty ugly. Especially for his daughter if the guards didn't act fast. A handsome knight took the princess from the guard's arms gently. He cradled her carefully and made his way towards the carriage on the far side of the courtyard.

"Let's take her somewhere safe," he suggested.

"But where to?" asked a guard. "Argon will follow us, surely he will."

The knight muttered something under his breath before sitting the limp girl inside the carriage.

"Take her to the forest. There is a local village that might offer hospitality for a while," he said to the man taking the carriage. "We'll fetch her after Argon has met his death."

The man nodded and whipped the horses roughly. They took off at a hurried pace.

"Now, let us see to this Argon person." he said to the guards.

Before he could say any more, Argon came charging with a sword in his hand.

"YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS!" he screeched. "ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!"

The guards drew their own swords and the knight unsheathed his shimmering blade. A loud explosion erupted near the rear end of the castle. The dragons flew out gracefully and landed beside their rightful riders.

"You are helpless," said the knight. "Give it up."

"Never!" hissed Argon. His simple word had caused the battle to start.

He lashed at the guards with the supreme skill that made him the king. He was superior - he was battling amateurs. This was going to be easy, but the amount of dragons lurking around was a bit daunting. Smoke billowed out of there nostrils as they glared at him with darting eyes. Tails lashed angrily he swore he heard a low growl escape their throats.

"Bloody dragons!" he scowled. "Make some sense and kill the fools!"

They continued to stare and without hesitation, one of them fired. Argon dodged the flame but the heat was enough to make him sweat.

"But I have one last resort," he smiled evilly. "Come, my dear!"

An enormous dragonite flew from the skies and landed at his side with a mighty thump. It roared defiantly at the dozens of dragons before him. They roared back, just as defiant.

At that moment, the dragonite flew into the sky with the speed of a ninjask - well, close enough. The dragons were stunned at the speed and didn't see what was coming. The dragonite was surrounded by a blue aura in the shape of a snarling dragon head. It sped down and the aura imbued dragon head crunched the dragons below.

"That was a dragon rush attack, proudly brought to you by Argon's dragonite," smirked Argon.

The guards who were also damaged by the deadly attack lay motionless on the floor.

"That strike has the potential to destroy a whole village," muttered the knight.

"Quite true, really," said Argon matter-of-factly.

The remaining dragons bellowed loudly, wanting to avenge their friends' deaths.  
The dragonite pounced up into the air with the same stealth. Again, it entered the aura cloaked body of a blue dragon head and dived for the remaining dragons.

"You are powerless!" cackled Argon. "You are all standing like fools as your dragons die!"

The knight growled angrily and launched himself towards Argon. The other guards followed suit until a whole pack of wild guards were heading in Argon's direction. Before they could hit him, they were rammed to the side. The dragonite roared at them and bared its razor-like fangs - they were like a set of kitchen knives.  
The knight got up unsteadily, weakened from the dragon's body slam. The dragon was flying right towards him at a breathtaking speed. Just as it neared, he drew his glistening sword and stabbed it forwards. He heard a terrified screech as the blade penetrated deep within the dragon's skull. He had saved himself from getting jabbed by the dragonite's large horn. It screeched and roared in pain before it released a deafening cry of defeat. But just when it was about to slump on its side, it regained its balance. It couldn't give up on its master just yet. Letting out the largest jet of fire ever, it consumed everyone. They screamed in pain as the flames did their trick. Dragons roared and flew into the air to escape any more torching. With a final effort aimed at the dragons in the air, a vibrava crumpled to the floor. Its eyes closed and its last breath escaped its open jaws.

Argon screamed. He literally screamed as the knight killed his dragon. His best dragon was dead! Although it scorched everyone to their death, the dragons were still alive and active. Yet, they were weak from the powerful flames. A slim charizard flashed intimidating eyes in his direction.

"What are you staring at?" snarled Argon.

Angered, the charizard's tail glowed blue as it swept towards him. The tail whipped out from behind it and lashed Argon in the chest. A large gash opened up and blood streamed out. The blow had penetrated his lungs and he was going to be dead within a few heartbeats.  
The charizard was still unsatisfied. Its claws glowed purple and it charged towards him. He lay there helplessly as the claws sunk deep into his already wounded chest. Blood spurted out and stained the grass. The charizard drew back with mild satisfaction as it watched Argon splutter and die.

* * *

Everyone else was dead. He and a few other dragons were still alive. Seeing that all the guards were dead, they still had one last quest to do. The charizard told the others of his thoughts and they set off into the late afternoon air.

* * *

Leaf woke up and felt the gentle rocking of a carriage - she was inside one. Was this a dream, or was she still alive? She opened the curtain in front of her and light poured in, blinding her.  
A man was controlling his horses and taking her towards the woods.

"Excuse me, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You will be retrieved after everything goes alright," was all he said.

Leaf sat hunched on the leather seat and began to put her thoughts in order. What had really happened? Did someone catch her?

A loud screech from outside alerted her immediately. She gazed out the carriage opening and saw a group of eight dragons descend towards them. Before she knew it, the man's head was gone. Blood splattered everywhere and she screamed. The horses went wild and the carriage tipped over. She heard the horses trot off into the woods. Their binds had come loose.  
The carriage roof split open above her and she stared into the face of a flygon. At first, she thought it was Chloe. But then she saw that it had no scar across its lens-like eyes.  
Either way, she knew they were dragons from her kingdom.

"Hello there, what's the matter?" she asked.

The flygon scooped her out of the carriage with an unexpected gentleness. She was seated on a sleek charizard and before she knew it, they were airborne.  
They flew in silence until they reached the border of the Ice-Fang Kingdom.

"No way," said Leaf as fear gripped her stomach. "Not there."

The dragons ignored her, heedless of where they were headed. Leaf gave up arguing, they probably didn't understand her anyway.

"_Yes Leaf, we can understand you perfectly," _said a scaly, lizard-like voice.

Leaf stared in astonishment. Did the dragon just talk?

"H-How come-"

"_Yes, we know," _said the charizard solemnly. _"We dragons can choose to speak with humans through telepathy or not. But at a certain age, dragons can lose the ability if they don't consistently use telepathy because the body sees it as useless."_

"But, you're not a dragon-type pokemon..." said Leaf.

"_That is true, yes," _the charizard nodded. _"But I am still considered part dragon, my genes are mixed with that of a dragon."_

"Amazing," breathed Leaf.

The charizard seemed to chuckle but no expression showed on its face.

As the group of dragons flew towards the Ice-Fang palace, they stayed hidden behind some trees.

"_Now Leaf, our plan is to free your dragon." _said the charizard._ "Chloe, I believe?"_

Leaf nodded. Dragons were like another breed of human! They could think, talk and interact with each other. But what's more, they can fly!

"But how do we do that?" asked Leaf.

"_We dragons will distract them while you sneak in through the back entrance," _said a dragonair in his metallic tone. _"Then you can free Chloe."_

"But what about the other dragons?" she asked.

"_Do not fret. We have already picked up contact with them. They don't mean any harm."_

"Mind-speaking," whispered Leaf. "Amazing..."

With a final swish of the dragonair's tail, she scampered off into the far clump of bush. The dragons took their position and immediately, they started to rampage.  
Leaf almost felt sorry for the Ice-Fang kingdom at the amount of destruction the dragons were doing already.

"What's going on!" shouted a voice.

"Whoa, dragons are going mad!"

In moments, everyone was out of the castle and gazing at the strange dragons that were terrorising their gardens.

Leaf took this as the time to make a dash for it. Everyone was looking in the direction of the dragons. She sprinted for the next bush, and the next, and the next. She was outside the back door before she knew it. No one was guarding it. She entered the gloomy space and looked around.

"_Ah, welcome. Please, go through that door." _said a strange voice.

Leaf jumped and saw that a shelgon was talking to her.  
She nodded blindly and hurried to open the door. As she swung open, she heard an immediate voice.

"_Leaf, you came back for me!" _squealed a childish voice.

Leaf smiled as she realised who it belonged to.

"I'd never leave you here," she smiled.

Leaf lifted the latch on the door and in moments, her beloved flygon was standing by her side. It was very young, judging by its childish voice.

"_Let's take Skye with us," _suggested Chloe._ "Please?"_

"Um, isn't that Gary's dragon?" asked Leaf.

"_Well, yeah," _said Chloe._ "But Gary's coming with us too, right?"_

"Not exactly," said Leaf unsurely. "My father will just kill him."

"_Most likely," _agreed Chloe.

Leaf hopped onto her friend and they flew out of the musty dragon chambers.

"_Be sure to come back for me!" _called Skye in her teenage tone. _"I'll be waiting!"_

"_I will!" _assured Chloe before taking off with her beloved rider.

-The End-

THE END OF CHAPTER! FINALLY! I hate editting, and I'm not sure if some of the words I use are even real. Lol!

* * *

P.S. A special thanks to:

**DarkTyplosion  
hikaaxrii**

Thank you for reviewing, you have picked up my courage a lot. I hope to see what ideas I come up with in the future. :)

_umbreonangel ^_^_


	6. The Quest

Hello again, I'm only editting the chapters once and then I won't bother with them anymore. Well, I'll only bother if the mistakes are REALLY BIG.

**Disclaimer,**

**As you all should know, I do not own Pokemon.**

Why is the disclaimer so depressing?

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 6

Leaf flew over the treetops and absorbed the feeling of cool air as it carried her gently onwards.

"_Where do you intend to go?"_ asked the sweet voice of Chloe.

"I'm not too sure..." mumbled Leaf.

"_Then I will decide for you,"_

Chloe took several large wing beats and lifted them up above the clouds. It was chilly, and the late evening sun provided little warmth.

"_I really hope we can make it in time," _murmured Chloe. _"I'm quite sure it'll take less than three days."_

"Three days!?" exclaimed Leaf. "Will we be up here for so long?"

"_No, silly," _giggled Chloe. _"We'll be stopping to rest in a few hours."_

Leaf nodded. The last few hours would be cold. How could Chloe absorb such cold? Was it even possible?

* * *

Gary heard all the commotion but was in too much pain to look out the window. Occasionally, he would see a flash of fire.  
Roars of distant dragons filled the air. Had the other kingdom attacked again?

The door burst open and the May came in. She pressed a finger to her lips.  
Gary nodded. They would have to keep their voices low.  
She knelt by his bedside before explaining.

"A group of dragons have come out of nowhere and are now rampaging in the palace gardens." she said quietly. "No one seems to have noticed the girl sneak into the back of the castles."

"What girl?"

"Oh, I think you know her very well," said May crossly.

"Um, yeah. I guess so."

May sighed. "I didn't follow her, but she emerged with a flygon. She flew west towards Dragon Valley."

"Why Dragon Valley?" asked Gary confused.

"Does it look like I know?" shot May.

Gary shook his head and relaxed under the covers.

"A diversion made up by dragons," he murmured to himself.

"What is it?"

"How could she plan something like this?" Gary muttered.

May scratched her chin thoughtfully. This was turning out to be a bit weird. Dragons couldn't understand humans and humans couldn't understand dragons. Was there any logical reason behind all of this?

"_I think I have the answer to your doubts, Gary," _said a strange voice.

"What was that May?" he asked.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything."

"_Dragons can choose who to communicate with. I guess I should transmit my voice so both of you can hear."_

Gary tapped May on the shoulder to get her attention.

"_Greetings, dear friends," _said the voice._ "I believe you have never talked to a dragon before?"_

They both stared at each other, dumbfounded. Where was the voice coming from?

"_Pull the curtains, if you please,"_

May walked to the curtains and pulled them aside. She gasped when she saw the dragon that peered in with gleaming eyes.

"A dragon," she whispered.

"_Hello Gary, how are you feeling?" _it asked. Its mouth didn't seem to move.

"Are you talking Skye?" asked Gary. "Are you really talking!?"

"_Yes, I am talking, but only through telepathy,"_

"Telepathy..." breathed Gary.

"_Yes, it's about time you got to know me better,"_ said Skye. _"I am a Salamence as you might already know, and I come from a mountain range in Water-track Canyons."_

"Canyons..." whispered Gary.

"Fortunately so, I was captured and brought here to serve the kingdom. Believe it or not, I prefer to stay here. Life in the canyons are pretty tough, we barely ever go to sleep with a full stomach."

"Captured..." whispered Gary again.

"_Um yes, now can you please stop repeating everything I say?" _asked Skye irritably. _"I'm quite sure I understood what I said."_

"Sorry," said Gary in embarrassment.

May could only sit on a chair and stare in wonder. A dragon was communicating with its rider before her eyes. She was welcome to listen to their interesting speech.

"_Now, back to where I was," _said Skye, interrupting her thoughts. _"Gary, you and I must leave this place. I need to see Chloe. There is a quest awaiting us."_

"A quest!?" exclaimed Gary. "Do I look like I am in the right condition?"

"_Perfectly normal if you ask me," _sniffed Skye.

Gary itched with annoyance. Skye's personality was getting on his nerves.  
May could only giggle as the two squabbled and argued over unnecessary things.

"Where do we go?" asked Gary.

"_I said, we are going to find Chloe," _repeated Skye. _"Or would you like me to repeat a third time? I'd gladly do so for you, as long as you don't mind getting a dragon pulse in the face."_

Gary glared at Skye furiously. Was this cheeky little dragon trying to annoy him?

"_Well, we'd better get going," _said Skye. _"Farewell, Princess May, we shall meet again."_

"I can't get out of bed!" protested Gary. "You could at least help me."

Skye could only laugh with delight.

"_Please, let my friend happily push you out the window and onto my back,"_

May pulled back the covers and dragged Gary off the bed.

"Come on you lazy snail!" she said gruffly. "You've spent too much time in your shell, get a move on!"

"_Bring all you need, we won't be coming back," _said Skye. _"And no, you can't take the bed."_

"I wasn't going to," said Gary through gritted teeth. How was he going to live with this dragon?

To his surprise, May gave him a backpack.

"This has got all you need," she said. "It was originally prepared for someone else but they are not here."

"But what about when they come back?" asked Gary.

"They won't be coming back," said May in a low voice.

Gary understood completely what she meant.

"_Hurry Gary," _urged Skye. _"We don't know how far Chloe has flown over the past few hours."_

Gary nodded. There was no arguing now, he was going to follow his dragon's orders.  
Wait a minute, why was _he_ following her orders when _she_ was supposed to follow his?

"_No time for deep thinking, get on my back, now,"_

There was a hardness in her voice he didn't notice before. He slung the pack over his shoulder and opened the window.

"_Bring a weapon," said Skye._

May gave him his sword in its respective sheath. Gary grabbed a pocket knife and slipped it into his pack.

"_There we are, all set to go," _said Skye with pleasure._ "Now, get on my back before you turn into a slowbro."_

May was sent into a fit of giggles and squeals of laughter. This dragon was not your usual battle-serious dragon.

Gary pushed the window open wider and stepped out cautiously.

"_I may as well just fly off without you," _muttered Skye. _"At least it'll give you something to think about."_

Gary was on the brink of screaming at her. But he shrugged it off grumpily and climbed safely onto her back.

"_Ready to go?" _she asked in the same annoying tone.

"Yeah, whatever," mumbled Gary.

"_Finally," _she sighed. _"I was afraid I would fall because I was hovering for so long. Hovering is not a dragon's favourite thing to do. It's risky and could possibly lead to sudden death._

"I don't really care." said Gary edgily.

May waved goodbye as Skye took off with astounding speed. It gave Gary a shock that almost pushed him right off her back. He growled angrily, realising she did that on purpose.

* * *

They flew for a few hours until the sun started to sink away.

"_It's getting late," _murmured Skye. _"We should be stopping soon before the crobats come out."_

"I guess, but can't you just blast them away?" asked Gary. "Too scared of some stupid bats, are you?"

"_Actually Gary, I'm using common sense," _said Skye in her annoying matter-of-fact voice. _"Wondering around in the night is just asking the crobats for trouble. They are fast and powerful, despite their size. They attack in groups and once they're all around you, you're in for the fight of your life."_

"Wow, you make it sound so scary," said Gary sarcastically.

"_Imagine you being attack by a swarm of bees," _said Skye. Her voice was serious now.

Gary sighed and gave up the fight. Arguing with her was just no use.

_"Remember what happened with the beedrill?" _Skye piped again.

"Shut up!" snapped Gary.

He was unaware that he was being followed. But Skye was as alert as a yanma being hunted by a swellow. She did a U-turn to confront their follower.

Gary could clearly see that Ash had followed them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ash glared at him. "I should ask you the same thing."

Gary glanced at Skye but she shook her head.

"_I cannot risk such a thing," _she said. _"Before you know it, he'll be racing back and forcing the other dragons to talk."_

Gary had not realised that Ash and drawn out his sword. Instinctively, Gary reached for his sword too.

"We'll have to settle this my way!" Ash hissed.

"Your way is not the right way," said Gary.

Ash snorted and his dragon charged straight towards them.

-The End-

Okay! I'm done! I'll try to update again, I guess.


	7. Advantages In The Air

Hello! I'm back again! Don't worry I got all of my homework sorted so that's all good. In fact, most of it was actually due next week. All I really needed to do was the algebra crap. I don't really get it that much. Oh well, at least I don't get in trouble! :)

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own pokemon at all! I am not related to any of the staff and it would be pretty creepy if I was... But I'm not, so yay for me!**

I hope you all enjoy it!

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 7

Skye nimbly dodged the reckless charge.

"That dragon isn't even yours!" exclaimed Gary.

"I have five dragons." said Ash.

"Oh," said Gary bitterly.

The dragonite lunged again, but to no avail. Skye was just too fast.

"You piece of crap," muttered Ash.

He stabbed at Gary with his sword but the distance was too great.  
One time, he almost hit. But Gary quickly parried with an upwards slash.

The two of them fought for ages, blocking each other's attacks. It was getting a bit frustrating for the dragons too. Ash slashed furiously and Gary slashed back just as powerful.

"_This is turning into a reckless battle Gary!" _ Skye growled. _"Make some sense of what you're doing and fight! I know you can do better than this! Fight! Show me you can fight!"_

Gary seemed to snap back into reality and he focused on Ash with wary eyes. He was just recklessly attacking. He tried his best but Ash blocked his attacks still. Since he was spending more time thinking, Ash actually sliced a part of his wrist. He grunted as the pain sizzled mercilessly.

"_Gary, are you alright?" _asked Skye. _"If you aren't going to think straight, maybe I should show you how a real fight goes?"_

Gary shook his head. His actions were endangering both him and Skye.  
Grimacing under the pain, he shifted the sword to his left hand. His right hand wouldn't be very useful anyway.

Ash was swinging in for another blow. He seemed more powerful than before. His attack was giving him confidence.  
Skye quickly folded in her wings all of a sudden. They fell like a rock.  
Ash was soon following, spiralling down to attack them. As soon as he got close enough, Skye spread out her wings and caught the breeze. She seemed to stop in mid-air as the rushing wind transferred into a invisible solid brick wall.  
Ash and his dragon were still in their spiralling descent. They couldn't stop in time. They plummeted at a high speed towards the forest below. Ash's dragon expertly manoeuvred away from the incoming trees and built up speed. It seemed like the dragonite was more skilled than Skye expected.  
Skye was still fairly high but she flew even higher. Her large wings gathered larger amounts of wind and pressed them down at the dragon below, slowing it down further and making its speed limited.

"_Allow me." _she volunteered.

Taking a deep breath, Skye let out a huge jet of flames that engulfed the dragonite entirely. Gary breathed in sharply. He wouldn't want to be caught in those flames. When the flames flickered out, a glowing aura was shielding the dragon and its rider.

"It protected itself!" said Gary in alarm.

Ash sniggered evilly. "Has anyone ever told you how to be a _real_ dragon rider?"

"_He's just trying to taunt you Gary," _said Skye. _"Don't listen to him."_

Gary glanced at her comfortingly and then turned his attention back to Ash.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" asked Ash. "'Cause you're dead wrong."

Gary swallowed hard. Was he really up to the challenge?  
Before he could answer, Ash was advancing on him, and fast. Skye flew up higher.

"_Gary, I'll try to set them up."_

"No, don't," said Gary. "We don't mean any trouble."

Skye sighed. She was getting bored with him.

She continued to fly along casually. The dragonite's tiny wings were too weak to take it up any higher. It had to constantly flap its wings whilst Skye glided along, occasionally flapping to gain altitude.  
The dragonite couldn't keep up and it fell back. It was no use giving chase. Once it disappeared from sight and Skye slowly went lower. Gary relaxed a bit and took the time to examine his wrist. The sword had cut him to the bone and blood was pouring out in a consistent rivulet of oozy liquid.

"_Are you sure you're okay?" _Skye asked, disturbing Gary's thoughts.

"Um, yeah." he mumbled.

"_Okay, we'll be landing soon," _she sighed. _"Just give me a minute."_

After a while, Skye started to descend. She landed gently in a forest clearing near a running brook. It was a good place to camp for the night.  
Gary eased himself off Skye's back and stumbled onto the ground. Skye giggled at his fall.

"_You really are clumsy," _she said in amusement.

"Just shut up." muttered Gary.

He set down his stuff and began to scan the area. Skye shuffled up to him and peered at his wrist with narrowed eyes.

"_Hmmm..."_

Gary looked up at her expectantly. "What should I do about it?"

"_You're nothing but skin and bones," _Skye muttered._ "How come the others are all muscles? And you, you're just pathetic."_

Gary looked down at the ground. "I don't know..."

"_Look here, you may be cute, but you're not strong." _said Skye seriously. _"You need some lessons. Now."_

"What!?" exclaimed Gary.

"_No kidding," _laughed Skye._ "You are so super cute! That face of yours, oh, every girl just faints whenever you look at them!"_

"But you're a dragon..." said Gary slowly.

"_Yes I know that," _said Skye._ "But you are so adorable! You're even cuter than a newborn dratini!"_

Gary stared at her in astonishment. "That's not true! And you know it!"

"_Oh, _come on_!__ Just because I say so, doesn't mean you can't agree!"_

"I don't agree with you," said Gary angrily. "Stop trying to embarrass me on purpose."

"_Oh, is that how you see it?" _said Skye disappointedly._ "Well, I guess it's back to old-time communications then..."_

"No Skye, I didn't mean it that way..."

"_Enough!" _she snapped. _"Make a fire and go to sleep."_

Gary didn't need telling twice. Before he knew it, a fire was crackling with life between him and his dragon.

"You sure are grouchy," he muttered under his breath. "Who knew dragons were so moody."

Skye snorted in disapproval.  
Gary flashed a glance her way and saw that she wasn't looking at him anymore. He lay down in his make-shift bed and tried to sleep.

But sleep was leagues away...

* * *

Leaf had seen the bright flash of fire that illuminated the sky. She was beginning to feel scared. Had they been followed? Chloe was blabbering on about some sort of quest thingy that didn't make much sense. According to her dragon, she was on a mission to collect a stone that lay deep inside a mythical mountain. She was to be accompanied by others during her quest to seek the stone.

As Chloe flew down to land amongst the trees, she motioned for Leaf to get off.

"_Don't make a sound." _she warned.

Leaf nodded obediently. She knew better than to defy her dragon's orders.

Chloe peeped through the bushes and let out a sigh of relief. _"We have found the first companion."_

"What? What do you mean?"

Chloe stepped out from the trees. A glaring salamence stared their way, only to soften up as it realised who was there.

"_Hello," _greeted Skye. _"Where's your rider?"_

"_Oh, h__iding in the bushes, I suppose," _said Chloe casually. _"Too scared to show her face."_

The dragons laughed lightly.

Leaf cautiously stepped out of the shadows and gazed at the dragon before her.

"I know you," she breathed.

"_Yes, I believe so," _agreed Skye. _"Gary is over there."_

Leaf looked over at the small shape by the fire.

"That's him?" she asked. "I thought he'd be a bit more..."

"_Yes, I know," _said Skye. _"He's scrawnier than anything I've ever seen!"_

Leaf walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Helloooo?"

"...Hi"

Leaf smiled. "How are you?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"Some way to talk to a girl," Leaf muttered.

The dragons laughed quietly. _"Isn't he just adorable?"_

Leaf turned her attention back to Gary.

"Um, you gonna get up?"

Gary sighed and sat up slowly. "What do you want?"

Leaf shrugged. "Dunno, just wanna see you."

"Eh, really?"

"Aaw! Look at that face!" crooned Skye.

A flash of annoyance crossed Gary's face but it went just as soon as it came.  
Leaf spotted his bleeding wrist and stared at it intently.

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing..."

"_You little liar!" _Skye growled.

Leaf fixed Gary with an intense stare. "What are you hiding?"

Several minutes passed before Gary answered.

"I had a bit of a fight along the way," he said. "I got cut by a sword."

"Oh, poor you."

Gary shrugged and lay back down.

"Doesn't it hurt!?" exclaimed Leaf. "Are you just going to go to sleep like that?!"

A muffled reply came and silence followed.

"_Ignore him," _said Chloe. _"He's trying to be complicated."_

"But I can't help it, can I?" sighed Leaf.

The two dragons started to snigger at her. Leaf stormed towards her bag of supplies. She took out a cup and filled it with water from the river. Sighing, she knelt by Gary's side and started to rinse his wound. He winced in pain as the icy water made contact with his skin.  
It hurt Leaf to see him like this. So she had no choice but to fix him up. She couldn't bear to see his blood for another minute.

"_Look, Gary's got his own personal nurse!" _sneered Skye.

"_Ooh la la!" _said Chloe in a sing-song voice.

Leaf ignored the teasing dragons and wrapped a cloth around Gary's wrist. After pinning it together, she stepped back.

"Well, do you feel better now?" asked Leaf happily.

"I suppose so." murmured Gary.

"NOT EVEN A THANK YOU!?" Leaf screamed.

"Well, you offered to do it," said Gary casually.

"Oh, you make me sick!" said Leaf angrily.

"Throw up. I don't care," said Gary. "As long as it's not on me."

Leaf growled in frustration. "You are just like those dragons. Terrible."

She stormed off and gathered some leaves to make a comfortable bed. What was she thinking? Helping Gary? She would rather help one of the prisoners in the dungeon!

"Next time, it'll be different," she whispered to herself. "Next time, he'll be begging for my help."

"_Thinking evil thoughts, are we Leafy girl?" _Chloe said in a thick, smug voice.

"Be quiet!" hissed Leaf and she shut her eyes tightly.

The dragons' sniggering died down and the sound of kricketots and krictetunes filled the nights air. The gushing river nearby added to the night-time melody. Volbeat and Illumise lit up the sky and the forest dwellers settled underneath the sheet of warm lights.

-The End-

Sorry, was this chapter a bit silly? Anyway, I've got an exam to write up next week so I better study hard. Geez, why did the teacher have to choose a topic so hard? Why couldn't it be something about animals? That's my strength! Aw, now that girl will start bragging about how much she knows about this and that and other crap. I'll be like, SHUT UP!

Oh, sorry about all that...

I hope the weekends will provide me with enough time to think of something for the next chapter. I'll have to plan it more carefully so it doesn't sound so weird. Bye-bye! ^_^


	8. Followed

Hello once again, everyone. I'm beginning to run out of ideas for my story so I might take extra long to post up chapters. Sorry, but there's barely anything left in my mind. Ha, I guess I'll have to follow my dreams. (randomly looks at the sky - ceiling) I usually dream of something interesting so I'll just write something similar. It feels weird to know that I dream up all of this good crap but when I'm awake my brain lacks creativity.

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own pokemon for all of you who don't know.**

Please enjoy, I hope this chapter doesn't sound too empty.

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 8

Leaf blinked wearily and got up. Last night was peaceful, yet she felt the presence of something.  
Shrugging off the feeling, she went to wash her face in the river. Her reflection was wobbly on the clear surface. Her hair was slightly fuzzy from last night. Leaf wet her hands and smoothed her hair down.

"It took you long enough to wake up." muttered Gary. He was standing before a tree and slicing it with his sword.

"Poor tree." mused Leaf.

"You're lucky it's not you," Gary joked.

Lead glared at him. "At least I can do better than you."

"Really?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Watch and learn you freak." Leaf said through gritted teeth.

She picked up her sword and unsheathed it. Her sword wasn't as flashy as Gary's, but it was a sword all the same. The dragons had awoken from their nap and were now watching the two with interest.

Leaf smiled to herself. This was going to be a piece of cake.  
Her smile faltered a bit when Gary held the sword in his left hand. Maybe she shouldn't challenge him just yet. At least, give him some time to recover. She shook her head furiously. Was she thinking like that again!?

Gary struck forwards with a powerful attack that took Leaf by surprise. She couldn't block it and she fell to the ground. The dragons started to snigger again. That insane squeaking noise, it gave her a headache.

Gary was upon her in seconds. The sword was up in the air and glistening with the elegance of an airborne dragon. Leaf shut her eyes as the blade cut through the air with a whistling sound. Gary was going to kill her! She waited for the pain to come. But it didn't. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that instead of the tip of a sword, she saw Gary offering her his hand. She took it gratefully and was pulled to her feet.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not that good after all..." she murmured.

"Don't act like that," said Gary. "I'm not good very good at air battles."

"Neither am I!" protested Leaf.

"_You don't need to be so harsh on yourself," _said Chloe._ "That's the reason why you lost."_

Leaf nodded and accepted the comment. She would have to work a lot harder if she were to beat Gary. But still, he could have hurt her. But he didn't. Why?

"_We should be getting along now," _said Skye. _"Who knows when the next rest stop will be?"_

Chloe nodded in agreement. Gary and Leaf quickly had a drink and a snack. Packing up quickly, they hopped onto their dragon and took off into the late morning sky.

* * *

Ash pressed his dragonite on. He didn't care how tired it got, he had to find Gary. The thought that he was beaten at his own game was etched deep into his heart. He wanted to get a good knock at Gary. Perhaps let him die or kill his dragon. Maybe, steal his dragon...  
As all of these thoughts whizzed through his head, he heard the familiar roar of a dragon he knew to be salamence. It could possibly be Gary's one.  
Not believing how lucky he was, he ordered the dragonite to fly straight ahead. They soon caught sight of two dragons. Ash smiled to himself. He had found his target.

"I wonder what they're doing," he murmured.

"_They're on a quest."_

"Who's there!?" snarled Ash.

Strangely enough, the voice seemed to have come from nowhere. It was just there.

"_I am the dragonite you are riding of course," _said the voice. _"Glad to meet you."_

Ash was speechless. Was he being tricked or something?

"_The secret of dragons is starting to slowly unravel. As we evolve, our secrets will start evolving into information."_

"What are you on about?" hissed Ash. "I'm not scared of you."

"_You're not supposed to be scared," _the voice sighed. _"I thought someone like you would think of this as silly."_

"Are you calling me stupid!?" snapped Ash.

"_No, no. I'm saying that you only take information from those you respect. You don't tend to trust people straight away."_

"Who are you?" asked Ash. "And where are you?"

"_You are riding me. Or do you need a nastier dent in your brain to make you believe?"_

"Fine then," said Ash. "Fly after those dragons and attack them."

"_As you wish, but I will not harm my friend."_

To Ash's surprise, the dragonite quickly flew forwards faster than anything he'd ever experienced before. It ducked underneath the unaware dragons and snagged a horn onto the flygon. It cried and did several cartwheels before falling down. The dragonite then flew towards the salamence but stopped in mid-flight.

"What are you waiting for!?" asked Ash. "Kill them!"

"_I mustn't harm my friend," _he said. _"But I will harm the rider."_

"Forget about it." Ash growled.

"_You there, stop what you're doing!" _Skye shouted. _"You are the third rider! We are no threat!"_

The dragonite stopped abruptly. _"Third rider?"_

"_We have been selected by Great Anarus himself to take part in an important quest." _explained Skye. _"Apparently, there's supposed to be five of us."_

"_Five?" _he asked. _"Where are the other two?"_

"_We are yet to meet them."_

"Hold on a minute!" interrupted Ash. "How come I'm hearing all of these voices?"

"_Arrogant human," _began Skye. _"I think you'll have to start believing in us if you want to live a better life."_

"You make no sense at all," muttered Ash. "What's all this about a quest? I was born to be a dragon knight. Not some sort of quest warrior thingy."

"_A quest rider is _not_ a thingy!" _hissed Skye furiously. _"You're lucky you were even selected!"_

"Maybe I should just order my dragonite to turn you into porridge?" inquired Ash.

"_You wouldn't dare,"_ she hissed. _"Narlock, take this pitiful boy down to that clearing please."_

"_Much obliged," _said Narlock obediently.

Very soon, Chloe flew back to Skye with flaming eyes.

"_That little twit!"_ she shrieked. _"How dare he do that to me!"_

"_Chloe, calm down,"_ said Skye. _"Is Leaf okay?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Then head down there and land," _said Skye. _"We have a few discussions to make. At least, make our newcomer a bit more used to us."_

"_Understood."_

Chloe glided slowly down to land, leaving Skye and Gary still in the air.

"How are we going to cope with him?" asked Gary. "He hates me."

"_Gary, we are destined to be together. The five of us." _Skye suddenly sounded very tired. She sounded like she just flew through a blizzard.

"Come on, let's land and sort things out." said Gary comfortingly.

Skye nodded. _"Thank you."_

This time, she meant it. They were the most grateful words she had ever said to him.

"So, dragons can talk eh?" asked Ash. He didn't sound very convinced but he getting there.

"Look here Ketchum," said Gary angrily. "Are you just going to sit there and nod your head like one of the queen's bobble-head toys? We have a mission to do! If we don't get that crystal and give it to Anarus, the future of dragons could plummet into darkness."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Ash.

"You idiot!" growled Gary. "You are taking part in this quest with us! You are selected to help!"

"I don't even want to." said Ash.

"I don't want to either," growled Gary. "But I still have to."

"You can do what you want," said Ash. "But I'm going back."

"You can't!" Gary hissed.

"You two, break it up!" shouted Leaf. "Are we going to get going or what!?"

They glanced up at the sky. It was midday and the sun was glistening brightly above them. Gary growled angrily before climbing onto Skye.

"Can you keep an eye on that guy?" growled Gary.

"_Unless you want me to crash." _said Skye good-naturedly.

Gary smiled. "Stupid dragon."

The trio flew into the air. Whether Gary liked it or not, Ash was _destined _to be with them. The thought of having Ash around every corner of his life was a bit frightening. But what did he care? Skye was going to keep him safe, right? Or was he going to have to depend on more than just his dragon?

* * *

"Those brats have set out again!" hissed Lenarus. "Stupid kids! They're out to get my crystal!"

"_Lenarus, the crystal belongs to no one."_ said Kaspet.

"Be quiet!" snapped Lenarus. "The crystal is mine!"

The hydreigon flew on in total silence. They followed the three dragons at a distance so as not to alarm them. Hopefully these dragons weren't the type built for aggressive combat. Sadly for Kaspet, his rider was a vicious and selfish boy. Kaspet couldn't believe the little boy that played with him when he was a deino had grown into a tyrant hungry for power. If Lenarus got his hands on that crystal, he could control all the dragons and do as he pleased. All Lenarus wanted was to gain control over every bit of land in the whole region. Then he would expand until the whole world belonged to him. The plan seemed rather like a world domination plot that always tended to fail, but this one was dead possible. The crystal was like the world's heart.

"_Lenarus, you do realise what the cost will be for your domination, right?" _asked Kaspet nervously.

"Oh, yes I do," said Lenarus in his thick loathsome voice. "But that will mean nothing to me! The reward I get for that cost will be much more worth it."

He doesn't care about me, thought Kaspet disappointedly. He doesn't care that I lose my mind. As will all the other dragons...  
What could he do to stop his rider? It wouldn't work if he killed his rider. The Great Dragon wouldn't approve of his actions. But Lenarus didn't believe in such a dragon. He would always tell Kaspet to stop talking about Great Dragon rubbish. Kaspet couldn't believe Lenarus would call the Great Dragon rubbish. What was he, to decide what Kaspet believed in?  
Kaspet would receive a beating for whenever he mentioned anything about the holy dragon. So, Kaspet silently prayed his thanks to the Great Anarus. From now on, he would only think about the dragon in his mind. Speaking aloud would one day, lead to his death.

"Come on you snail!" growled Lenarus. "Pick up the pace or those dragons will get away!"

Kaspet sighed and pushed on. Lenarus was unforgiving. Once a mistake happened, they stayed happening. Lenarus didn't accept apologies.

They soon found the dragons again and were back on track. The dragons flew at a steady pace. It was almost as if they were expecting them. As if, they were setting something up. Kaspet smiled to himself. Now why would they do that?

* * *

Gary felt sick when the dragon and his rider came into view again. It had been following them since they left. Skye had sensed the hydreigon from afar and warned the others.

"_Skye, what would we do without you?"_ said Chloe gratefully.

"_Not much," _murmured Skye.

Narlock flew ahead for a while. _"We're entering the Fire-joy Kingdom now. Be careful, this type doesn't accept outsiders. They sound kind, but they are cruel."_

"_Looks can be deceiving I guess." _Skye murmured.

They flew along the border. That was the closest they dared to go. The giant castle appeared on their right. Red flags cascaded down the sides. Guards with stylish, fancy uniforms marched around the grounds.

"They sure are formal." muttered Gary.

When they were out of zone, the dragons glided slower. The late afternoon sun was starting to sink behind the hills.

"_Anyone want to stop?" _asked Skye. _"Crobats don't live in this part of the region."_

"_Skye, we should get as far away as we can from that hydreigon." _said Narlock.

"_True," _agreed Skye._ "We'll keep going."_

The trio flew on. Ash didn't utter a word. He was still feeling grouchy that he had to work with these two. But still, he wanted the dragons to talk some more. It was comforting in a way. Their voices emitted from nowhere. But once the dragon secret gets revealed some more, dragons could be talking freely. The dragons didn't seem too bothered about that. They were hiding something and Ash knew it. Talking wasn't the problem. There was a greater problem.

Glancing behind him, the night sky was empty. No dragons anywhere. But then he caught a glimpse of purple. They were there. The hydreigon's camouflage proved dangerous. It could be right beside them and they wouldn't notice. Night time was hydreigon's time. They weren't safe - not at all.

He was going to warn the others but a hand clamped over his mouth and he was pulled away from Narlock's back.

-The End-

Okay... I'm done with this chapter. To be honest, I have no clue what the 'Big Problem' is supposed to be. I should think this over and maybe I'll come up with something. Hopefully. (hey, to be honest, I just make it up as I go along - please don't hate me! I just don't want to plan out everything first cause its so damn boring and then I don't even feel motivated when I finally have to do the published version! Damn right there are lots of mistakes, please tell me if you spot any!)

Well, I wish you all well. See you next time! :)


	9. Working to Impress the Burden

Okay! Here's the next chapter! But before that...

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own pokemon! And, there's not much left to say really...**

I hope you enjoy! :)

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 9

Gary flew on with Skye. Dawn was almost breaking out. He blinked wearily as the sky turned grey.

"_Gary, are you tired?" _asked Skye worriedly.

"No, I'm fine."

They flew on in silence. Leaf's eyes were close but she still gripped Chloe securely. The night had made them sleepy. But they had to carry on. They had already wasted plenty of time and they still had two other riders to find. Skye's alarmed voice penetrated his thoughts.

"_Gary! Ash and Narlock are missing!"_

"W-what!?"

"_You heard me!" _she screeched. _"Can't any of you pay attention!?"_

"Skye, calm down," soothed Gary. "Let's think this through slowly."

"_There's no time for that!" _said Chloe. _"Ash could be dead or dying right now."_

"_What about Narlock?" _asked Skye in panic.

The dragons glided on.

"_We can't do much now,"_ said Chloe. _"We can't just go after him when we don't know where he is."_

Skye nodded though anxiety was etched all over her face. She started to descend. Chloe followed soon after.

When they landed, an altaria swooped in from the shadows. Gary gripped his sword tightly.  
It seemed like more trouble was on it's way. This wasn't the time for fighting but he sensed Skye's need to get revenge on something, anything.

"Skye, be careful," said Gary through gritted teeth. "I'll give this a try. Just for you."

Skye glided up into the air. The altaria and its rider flew up too. Gary had his sword out of the sheath and was staring at the rider cautiously. One look from the rider and Gary felt certain that this rider was the one that took Ash and Narlock.

Skye was absolutely raring to go. She didn't exactly care about Ash; it was Narlock she worried for. Her anger fed her and Gary could feel her flexing her claws.

Skye flew towards the altaria with a powerful lunging attack. The altaria dodged the attack only just. Gary struck at the rider with his sword and he blocked the attack quickly. After several vicious slashes, he gave up and Skye flew back a few metres.

"I'll do this for you," whispered Gary.

Skye dived forwards again and Gary held his sword out as Skye cut through the air like an arrow. Her claws were extended to the limit and the altaria couldn't fly out of the way fast enough. Skye's claws dug into the bird-like dragon and it screeched in pain. Gary also felt his sword sink into something. He looked disappointed to see that he stabbed the altaria and not the rider. The altaria was falling out of the sky and Chloe followed up by slamming it down to the ground with her tail.

They all landed and peered at the bloody pile of fluff. The rider stepped away from his dragon. Gary didn't expect to see the shock on his face. The colour had drained away and the pale boy collapsed in front of his fallen dragon.

"Heidi, no..." the boy choked.

The boy reached for his bag but Gary was quick to respond. He held his sword to the boy's throat.

"Where did you take Ash?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," whimpered the boy. "You guys have been followed for days on end by that guy on the hydreigon."

"_How do you know all of this?" _asked Skye sharply.

"That guy was onto me at first but then he started following you guys," said the boy. "I don't even know why."

"Where is he now?" asked Leaf.

"He left just after he took that boy," he said. "His dragonite was taken away by some other hydreigons. I tried to follow but they disappeared from sight."

A look of concern crossed over Leaf's face. "I thought I heard something last night..."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Gary.

"Kenta," said the boy slowly. "What about you lot?"

"_Don't listen to him," _hissed Skye. _"We don't trust him yet."_

Gary lowered his sword. Skye was just angry because Narlock was gone. This boy was scared to death by what they had done to his dragon.  
Kenta was quick to take chances. He reached for his bag again and pulled out several different medicines. Before Gary could fork them away, Kenta was rubbing in paste and soaking up Heidi's blood.

"_Hang on," _Chloe said all of a sudden. _"Your name's Kenta?"_

"Yeah," he mumbled. "It's a stupid name, isn't it?"

"_Skye," _Chloe's voice rose in excitement.

"_What is it?"_

"_Weren't we looking for a Kenta?"_

"_...Yes."_

Gary stared at Kenta in shock. Was this their fourth companion? Truly, Gary did not expect someone like this to join them in their quest. He didn't seem fit for job. But then again, he himself, was rubbish - especially at air battles.

Kenta got up from Heidi. She was already wide awake and staring at Skye with wide eyes.

"_We were going to tell you," _she said weakly._ "But you attacked..."_

"_Too bad then," _Skye muttered.

"Ignore her," said Gary. "She's just so stuck up. I get sick of her sometimes."

Gary had actually meant that as a joke but Skye was in no mood for jokes. She grabbed him with her tail and he was dangling in the air before her.

"_Well, mister know-it-all," _she snarled. _"You'd better start to show your respect. If you weren't my Gary, I'd rip you up right now."_

She thrust him away harshly.  
Gary hit a tree and fell to the ground. His back throbbed with pain. Leaf was by his side in an instant. She gently cradled his head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Gary.

He sat up at and looked at Skye carefully. Was this the first time she had hurt him on purpose? Her good humour was gone. Her inner burden had awaken and she was just a deadly creature. Gary could still remember what he had felt when he was riding her. He could feel her desire to kill.  
The normal Skye had a cheerful and teasing personality. This Skye was blood-thirsty and deadly.

The same glare hadn't left Skye's eyes after several hours. They decided to stop and let Heidi rest a while. The medicine had a good effect on her. She was just gaining her strength back.  
Skye lay hunched in the shadows. Scorn was plastering her face and she stared straight ahead, hardly blinking.

Gary took the time to practice. He didn't know how much better Kenta was than him. Gary had to be careful.  
He was already on round three and Kenta had beaten him on all of their battle sessions.

Gary blocked many of Kenta's furious swipes but he didn't realise that they were just a distraction. The real attack would have killed him there and then. Kenta stabbed forward and Gary knew he was defeated. The sword was pressed against his chest.

"Sorry, you're too good for me." Gary panted.

Kenta shrugged. "If you say so."

He left and sat by his dragon's side, stroking it gently.  
Gary started to practice. He practiced all he had learned in his life. The killing slash or stab, the defending position, everything. He practiced them over and over again. He worked into the night and was still slashing and stabbing the air with his sword. Sweat clung to his skin but he kept at it. If Skye wasn't impressed with him, he was going to make her impressed. But more than that, he wanted to impress Leaf. He only beat her because he took her by surprise. If it had been the other way around, he'd be face down in the dirt.  
Gary kept swiping at the air with all of his favourite moves. His arm ached but he couldn't stop yet. His wrist was still wrapped up in the cloth but he used his right hand either way. Gary switched to his left hand after a while longer. He then proceeded to do his routine with his left hand. It was a bit dodgy at first, but he soon got the hang of things. Slicing at the air, he successfully gained better control over his movements.  
He put the sword back into the sheath and sat at the river washing his hands. Gary was tired, but now he had to try using the sword when he was airborne and moving. But with Skye in her bad mood, would she even listen to him?  
He glanced at Skye and realised in dismay that she wasn't looking at him. All that hard work he put in was for nothing. How could he impress her if she wasn't even paying attention? Leaf was busying herself setting up a fire and making beds. She hardly flashed a glance before dashing off into the trees to gather more wood.

* * *

Skye had watched Gary all day. He was progressively getting a lot better. But her mind was elsewhere. Narlock was gone, she didn't know if he was alive or not. What hurt her most was, how could she ever forgive Gary? She had tossed him and hurt him. What kind of dragon would attack their rider?

"_Is something the matter Skye?" _asked Chloe.

"_No,"_ said Skye dimly. _"Everything's just fine." _The sarcasm was rising in her voice.

Chloe sighed. _"You'll have to stop acting like this. We're wasting precious time waiting for you to get your mood back into place."_

"_I'm sorry," _said Skye in a tired voice. _"It's just that I can't believe I did that to Gary. Narlock's gone, and I can't think straight."_

Chloe lay down beside her and sighed. _"You know, we'll find a way out of this somehow."_

"_If only I could see things that way," _said Skye wistfully.

* * *

Leaf was lying in her make-shift bed of leaves under a tree and fiddling with her nails. A cold breeze had settled in and the surrounding trees rustled in the wind. Gary had worked hard today. But she had worked hard too. She had to thank Kenta as well. He had helped Gary pick up some new techniques. Soon after he left Gary to it, he helped her to light the fire because she just couldn't get it started. Then he helped to gather wood and fetch water to boil. All the efforts he put in to make her pleased were quite touching. But Gary was working himself to pieces trying to get Skye to turn around and look at him. And Leaf even caught him looking her way whenever she came back from the forest. How sweet, she had thought.

* * *

Skye lay with half-closed eyes. She kept a continuous stare at the bush on the far side of their campsite. It was just nice to have something to stare at. Chloe had decided that it was best if she left Skye alone. She was huddled up with Heidi and sleeping soundly. Skye welcomed the peace. Momentarily, she started to think about Narlock. But then sleep got the better of her and she gave in to a restless sleep.

* * *

Gary was lying on his make-shift bed and staring up at the starry sky. His eyes tracked down the dragon constellation and his hand went to his heart. It ached when he thought about Skye. The way she treated him earlier in the day was still fresh in his memory. He could still feel the dull ache around his shoulder. The strain he put on it today was far beyond possible. He could have swore it started to swell up. But what did he care? Skye was just like his next enemy now.

He turned to look at the dragon who he once knew as a cheeky, humorous friend. Now, he saw her as a ferocious predator. Gary couldn't bring himself to think what she would do to him if he considered flying on her the next morning.  
Feeling frustrated, he got up from his bed of leaves and walked into the forest.

* * *

Skye opened a beady eye and cast them around the clearing. Leaf was sound asleep under a shady tree. Chloe and Heidi were huddled together by the river. But Gary was nowhere to be seen. A pang of guilt spread its way through her body. What had she done? Had she driven him off?  
Worry thumped at her heart like a hammer. She had to find him!

Skye got up and sniffed the air. A faint scent was drifting in the air. Gary had entered the forest! She couldn't go through without causing a commotion. Skye had no choice but to lift off and search for him in the air.  
Once she was airborne, the scent was slightly fainter and she had to concentrate hard if she were to keep track of where it was leading. Flying low to the treetops, she skimmed over the land like a fish swimming over the seafloor. Soon, she spotted a cliff edge where a small figure was standing. She squinted against the full moon and there was no doubt the person was Gary. Was he going to jump off the cliff!? Fear crept up her spine and she folded back her wings and entered a spiral dive.

* * *

Gary stared beyond the cliff's edge. This was a peaceful place to clear out his mind. A bit of time alone helped him to relax. The moon glistened against the vast meadow below. The air smelt fresh and the lush grass shone in the moon's caressing light.

Suddenly, the air stirred and a shadow cast over him. He looked behind him to see Skye gaining on him. Had she woken up for her nighttime feast? She was in her killing dive. This was terrible! Gary reached for his sword but he realised he had left it at their campsite. He was all alone. He felt so hollow. If Skye wanted him dead, then she would have him dead. In one last bewildered attempt, he stepped towards the edge of the cliff and jumped...

-The End-

Done! Hope you liked it.


	10. Make Haste

Hi everyone! Before you start reading, you must read the disclaimer! (nah, don't bother)

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own pokemon whatsoever. If in any way you came to think I **_**did **_**own pokemon, please take a moment to realise that I don't.**

I hope you like it! :)

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 10

Leaf snuggled deeper into the leaves but she couldn't get herself comfortable. Something was bugging her. She sat up and gazed around the camp. Everyone was still there. But then, she realised that Gary and Skye were missing. Where could they have gone in the middle of the night? Weren't they fed up with each other?  
Something was very fishy about this. Skye couldn't have just happened to own up to her mistake. Gary wouldn't want to say sorry to her after what she'd done.  
Leaf got up from her bed and walked into the forest.

* * *

Skye dived down the cliff at a breathtakingly fast speed. It was the fastest she had ever flown in her life. She streamlined her body and she soared down faster. Gary's eyes were wide and frantic. Was he scared of her? Skye couldn't take the time to ponder over things, Gary was going to die! The ground was not in a generous mood. It was closing in fast. Skye couldn't make it in time! Fear rippled through her body and waves of emotion washed over her eyes, making it hard to see.  
Her brain was shrieking inside of her. The wind pounded at her eyes and tore at her wings, threatening to pull them out and stop her flight. She tightened them against her body and she let out a roar of distress. The ground was so close that she could smell its acrid scent of flowers. The smell was lulling her to relax but she fought it off. The ground was her enemy. The wind was her enemy too. They were both stopping her. But what despised her most was the gravity that pulled Gary away from her. It would all be over in a matter of seconds. In a matter of seconds, she would have to catch him. But he was just out of her reach. If she flew beneath him to catch him, it would already be too late. She had to think fast. But there was no other way! Without a second thought, she did what had been picking at her mind as soon as he jumped.  
She extended her claws to their absolute limit. She could feel her skin ripping with the effort. She saw Gary's eyes widen in shock and fear. He obviously thought she was going to kill him. But Skye had other plans. Not waiting a second longer, she strained herself forward and wrapped her claws around the falling boy. Skye heard his cry of pain as he made contact with her claws. The ground was now so close she could feel it steaming with anger. She had saved Gary. But only just. She unfolded her wings and the air lifted them up with a sudden jolt. Gary was safe in her grasp but he was in pain. One of her claws had dug right through his arm and there would be several large bruises on his back. Blood was trailing through the air as she flew swiftly back to their campsite. Skye landed abruptly and screeched in distress. She didn't have the energy to talk. Her inner dragon got the better of her. She let out a jet of flames into the air and roared with all her power. Kenta jumped to his feet and stared at her in surprise. Then, his eyes trailed down to Gary who was clasped between her claws, bleeding heavily.

"You murderer!" he cried. "Heidi! Chloe! Get up!"

They both jumped up as if they were awake in the first place. But Leaf wasn't anywhere to be found.

"What did you do with Leaf!?" asked Kenta furiously.

Skye was so infuriated that Kenta thought she was evil. She let out another roar, this time, it was filled with grief and agony.

"_Kenta, she's distressed," _said Heidi softly. _"She's speaking the original dragon language, that's why you only hear it as roaring."_

"_She said 'Why must everything go wrong?'." _added Chloe.

Kenta stared at Gary and then at the dragons. Where had Leaf gone? He searched around desperately but she wasn't in sight. Leaf was missing! Chloe shouted her name several times but Leaf didn't come after a long while. Kenta was about to run off but Heidi stopped him.

"_We don't want anyone else missing." _ Heidi said.

Skye hesitated before yanking her claw out of Gary's arm. He screamed in agony. His yells of pain reached her ears and her eyes watered with emotion. If she had done it slowly, he would have been in more pain. Not in the mood for talking, she growled to Chloe and the flygon nodded quickly.

"_She wants you to help Gary," _translated Chloe. _"Be quick or he'll lose too much blood."_

Kenta understood clearly what loss they would be at. He reached for the nearest bag and emptied the contents onto the floor. Most of the medicine was gone because he used it on Heidi. He grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around Gary's arm.  
Gary groaned as it made contact with his stinging wound. Never before had he expected this much to happen in one night.  
Kenta worked quickly. He was skilled in the art of healing.

"Lie down," he ordered.

Gary did as he was told. His eyes were wide with fear and pain. Skye had physically hurt him again. This time, she drew blood. But then again, she saved him when he jumped.  
He tried to look at her but his vision was too blurry.

Kenta fished out some more medicines and set to work. This would be pretty messy but he had to get the job done fast.

* * *

Leaf heard terrified yells of pain. She couldn't understand what was happening at first. It was probably some bizarre amateur who fell off his dragon. But then a thought struck her. Skye and Gary were out missing. So that could possibly mean that Skye was attacking Gary right now.  
Fear picked up a steady beat and she started to run back to their campsite. She had to warn the others before Skye killed them all. But why was she thinking all of this? Was Skye even intending to kill them? She was just upset over Narlock, that's all. She didn't show any signs of aggression towards anyone really. All she did was sit and pout for the whole day.  
Leaf sprinted faster back the way she had come. She broke through the trees and the sight before her left her shocked. What she had imagined wasn't exactly playing along. Gary was sleeping and Skye was pacing back and forth on the far side. Kenta was gone and Chloe too. Heidi was snuggled in a tree not too far away.

"_Glad to see you're back," _said Heidi warmly. _"We thought something had happened."_

"What happened to Gary?" asked Leaf. "Did anything bad happen?"

"_Well, you see," _said Heidi hesitantly. _"I think it's best if we not go there."_

"No, tell me." insisted Leaf.

Heidi sighed and breathed deeply. _"Oh all right then."_

Leaf smiled before her face went serious again.

"_Gary went out tonight and Skye followed. She found him at a cliff edge staring at the stars. When she flew closer, he jumped off the cliff."_

"He jumped off!?" exclaimed Leaf. "He wouldn't do that!"

"_But he did," _said Heidi. _"Skye flew after him but she couldn't get beneath him so he could land on her back. So she grabbed him with her claws."_

"Did anything go wrong?"

"_That was when all hell broke loose," _said Heidi grimly. _"One of her claws went straight through his arm. Skye took him back here and Kenta has done what he could."_

"Straight through!?" asked Leaf in shock.

"_It's the truth Leaf," _said Heidi seriously. _"Lying to you wouldn't have worked. You need to face the facts and live with them."_

Leaf fell strangely silent at Heidi's last words. How could she ever live again? With an injury like that, how would Gary ever be able to use a sword, or even fly his dragon, ever again?  
She walked up to Gary and collapsed to her knees before him. Her eyes watered as she saw his arm swathed in bandages. She noticed the unbelievably large amount of blood that stained the ground where Kenta had been treating him.

"Oh no..." whispered Leaf as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's over."

"_What do you mean 'over'!?" _hissed Skye.

"Don't you know anything?" sobbed Leaf. "Dragon bone is poisonous for humans!"

Skye was taken aback with a horrified expression on her face. _"I forgot..."_

Leaf couldn't believe what Skye had done. Skye killed Gary! The message ricocheted around in her brain and made the note clear. What was she going to do now!? Gary is going to die! The poison takes a slow process and eventually spreads throughout the entire body. By morning, Gary would be dead. Leaf looked up at the starlit sky. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes. The night was still here. They still had time. But not enough...  
Leaf tried to think of a way to save him but her ideas were not legible. Nothing was going to save him now. Gary was as good as dead. But a single protest quivered in her mind. It was like a single flower in a whole meadow. There was still a chance.

Kenta placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know someone who could help. She once helped my father when he ate a poisonous mushroom. I think she could help Gary too."

"Do you think so?" asked Leaf hopefully.

"But, I'm not sure if she could..."

"_Anything's fine," _interrupted Skye. _"We'll leave at once."_

Without hesitation, Leaf and Kenta lifted Gary onto Skye and tied him into place so he wouldn't fall off. They leapt onto their dragons which were already airborne and going higher. With a final flap of her wings, Skye took off into the night with the others close behind.  
Heidi soon took the lead as she and Kenta navigated across the country.

* * *

Leaf was cold but she had to press forwards. They had been flying for quite a while now and things started to get on her nerves. They shouldn't be flying so late in the night. This was unknown territory and yet, they flew on without a second thought. She could barely hear the sound of any dragon's wing-beat. All she could hear was wind as it carried them in a straight path. This was the perfect night for flying. Crobats didn't live out here. That was a relief.  
They glided along and the desert ground beneath them was a blur. And since when were they in a desert?!  
They were flying pretty fast. Leaf just wished they would make it to the lady that Kenta mentioned in time. According to him, the lady lived deep within a forest on the far side of this region. They still had a long way to go. If only they could find some sort of teleporting dragon. But none had ever existed since ancient times centuries ago. Leaf sent a silent prayer to Anarus. She wished that he would be well. She wished that everything would go well. Leaf wasn't quite sure what kind of dragon Anarus was, but people claimed him to be legendary. Excited tingles went up her spine at the thought of meeting such a legendary creature. But she wouldn't really call Anarus or Chloe a creature. She would call Chloe a friend. So, Leaf decided to call Anarus a dragon, for now. Anarus didn't really fit the statement 'Pokemon'. It didn't make him sound as important enough.  
A sudden change of angle made Leaf grip Chloe tighter. But then she relaxed again when she saw that they were landing. A thin line of smoke could be seen drifting between the treetops. As they landed, Leaf jumped off Chloe and raced to Skye. Kenta lowered Gary onto the ground and they transferred him onto Heidi. Chloe wouldn't be a safe option because she stood up on two legs and the angle needed the rider to grip tightly. Heidi was more secure. Kenta led them into the trees and soon, they saw a small house. It was draped in vines and looked abandoned, but a light filtered from the windows. The group walked up to the house and Leaf knocked it nervously.  
The door opened, and an old lady greeted them.

"What do you want?" she croaked.

-The End-

Okay, done. Hope you liked it, and good bye.


	11. Another Day, Another Death

Hi everyone! How are you today?

**Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon. Okay?**

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 11

Leaf sat at Gary's bedside. His skin was as pale as the sky outside. A light rain was pouring. Kenta was in the lounge room making himself comfortable. The dragons were outside and sheltering in the old woman's beat-up sheds. Leaf got up from the bed and sat down on the couch next to Kenta. She punched him playfully on the shoulder. Kenta, despite his efforts, was in no mood to joke around. He snapped at her angrily before hunching his shoulders, a weird look was on his face.  
The old lady had said that Gary was going to survive, but Leaf still had her doubts. Before she could get up to find the lady, she appeared from around the corner. She looked frail in her shaggy coat. Her hair was plastered to her face and her eyes had large bags underneath them. Leaf could tell the old lady was tired. She had gone outside into the forest to collect herbs. Her right hand grasped onto a woven basket with a pathetic amount of plants in it. Leaf was disappointed to see the small amount, but the lady had had her day. Maybe she'd be better the next morning. Leaf watched as the woman stumbled into her room where she made her medicines. Perhaps she could take a few medicines when they left. Kenta could do with a fresh supply of medicine. Leaf leaned back and breathed out long shallow breaths. How long could they spend in this old lady's house? There definitely wasn't much to do indoors. It was starting to rain a lot heavier outside. She could hear the howling wind and the pounding of the rain as it hit the roof of the house. Would Gary be good enough to leave this place by tomorrow? Or would he have to stay a lot longer? Leaf could feel Kenta's gaze on her. She turned to see what he wanted, only to see the back of his head. She felt a stab of anger. Was he ignoring her for a reason?

* * *

The old lady exited her medicine-making room and made hot drinks for the boy and the girl. They sipped gracefully. She almost chuckled to herself. They were trying to be polite, she could tell. But they didn't need to act this way. She turned back to her medicine room and continued to grind herbs and seeds together. The meagre amount of herbs that she gathered in the rain had proved useless. There wasn't enough to make a decent amount of medicine. But how could she even dare to go outside again, if the next time, she would face her death?

* * *

Leaf rested her mug on her lap. The warmth of the earthy tea spread through her entire body. The frosty numbness of her limbs and digits slowly began to fade away. She looked at Kenta and saw he was looking back at her. He blushed slightly and stared into his cup. Leaf couldn't help but blush herself. She had to stop herself from smiling. No way, was this going to turn into a 'I blush, you blush' game. She couldn't let this happen.  
She listened to the gentle grinding of roots, seeds and herbs. The rough sound lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Leaf was awakened by Kenta who was shaking her furiously. She was about to protest, but Kenta gave her a long, hard look. He put a finger to his lips and pointed out the window. Leaf could just make out a shadow in the trees. It was the old lady. She was... Leaf gasped.  
The old lady was hanging from the tree. Leaf couldn't make out any more details. It had stopped raining, but it was almost night time. The sky was just dark enough to cancel out any long-distance viewing. Leaf could only see the frail figure of the old lady. She couldn't believe herself just yet. This had to be a dream. It had to be. But the look on Kenta's face told her that this was real. This was really happening. Leaf sprung to her feet, only to be brought down again. Kenta shook his head. They would wait until morning. Leaf didn't need telling twice. She curled into a ball and slept on the couch. Kenta fell asleep too.

* * *

Leaf woke up with a start. She tried to grasp the remainders of her dream but it slipped out of her reach. She couldn't remember much of it now that she tried to think of it.  
Looking around, she realised that Kenta wasn't on the couch with her. She got up from the battered seat and peered out the window. Nothing. The old lady was gone.  
Leaf pulled on a fleece coat and slipped her feet into her worn out boots. She edged uneasily towards the door. The floorboards groaned noisily as if they were about to give way. Her fingers brushed across the wooden handle. Taking a deep breath, she yanked it down and pushed the door open.  
The fresh morning air came to greet her. It smelt pleasantly of wildflowers and berries. She stepped across the grass over to where she and Kenta saw the lady last night. The spot was completely empty besides a few scratch marks of the tree. Leaf examined them carefully. She could just make out the words that the person or animal had inscribed into the trunk. It read:

'Another day, another death. What makes this one so important?'

Leaf kicked the tree angrily. Who would murder an old woman and hang her from a tree branch? What was the meaning of this?  
She turned to go back inside. But then, she heard something.  
Suddenly alert now, she was ready to take on whoever was going to pop out of the bushes. She waited and waited. The rustling sound was still there, she could hear it. It stood out against the murmur of the wind. Someone was hiding. Leaf could hear footsteps crunching on dead leaves as something got closer towards her. Instinctively, her hand trailed to the knife in her pocket. She grabbed the hilt tightly; the roughness of the leather giving her comfort. Just then, a figure climbed out of the shadowy foliage. It was a human. But the human was flanked by another figure. No, not a human figure...  
Leaf gaped as the dark figures took shape and colour. A boy and his dragon. Not just any old dragon. A _hydreigon_!  
Leaf watched in horror as a dreadful smiled curled across the boy's face.  
Almost crying in fear, Leaf screamed and ran. She ran back across the grass and back towards the house. Her scream had awoken the dragons round the back. She could hear them growling. Leaf was relieved they had sensed the intruders already.  
But Leaf was such an idiot. She wanted to kill herself for this. She had closed the door behind her and now she was locked out! She pounded on the door in desperation.

"Kenta! Help meeeee!" she cried.

The door swung open and she charged inside, the door slamming shut behind her. She banged into Kenta and they fell onto the floor in a heap.  
It took a moment for Leaf to get her senses back. She leaped to her feet quickly.

"Sorry!" she spluttered.

Kenta got up and looked out the window as if he hadn't heard her. Leaf joined him by the sill.  
Outside, the dragons were battling it out on the grass in front of the lady's house. They scratched and bit viciously. They hadn't taken flight like Leaf had expected. She couldn't make out anything at all underneath all of the flames, teeth and claws.  
A thumping on the back door took them both by surprise. Leaf looked at Kenta and he nodded. She drew out her knife and crept across the room.

"_Kenta! Leaf! Hurry up you guys!"_

Leaf all but dropped her weapon and pushed open the door.

"What is it Heidi?" she asked.

"_Get Gary ready. Pack your stuff and let's get going!" _Heidi growled.

Leaf jumped back a few steps and looked around with a dazed expression. This was all very weird. But without delay, she grabbed her bag. Kenta had the rest of their things; including Gary's.  
Leaf charged into the room where Gary was sleeping. She literally dragged him out of bed.

"Trouble," she said grimly to the confused boy. "Let's go."

* * *

Skye and Chloe were taking care of the opposing dragon and its rider. They attacked viciously. All they had to do was stall the dragon while Heidi flew the others a fair distance away. Since it was daytime and yet to get brighter, the hydreigon wouldn't have much of a chance.  
A flash of light rippled across the grass and the hydreigon screeched furiously. Heidi's safeguard should have blinded the hydreigon for a minute or two.  
The results were satisfying enough. Skye and Chloe took off into the sky and caught up with Heidi. Leaf was transferred to Chloe and Gary was to Skye. He was awake and lively again. Thankfully.

Behind them, the loud flaps of the hydreigon could be heard. It was hot on their tails.  
Without so much as a glance, the trio of dragons raced off into the distance.  
The pursuit, had just begun.

-The End-

Did you like it?  
Sorry, I don't have anything else to say...


	12. Peacefully

Hi...

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own pokemon! Do I make myself clear? I've made up the dragon names myself so don't go thinking: 'The hell? How come there's no page for this guy on bulbapedia?'  
Well, at least, don't try...**

Sorry I wrote some unnecessary stuff in the disclaimer...

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 12

Lenarus could have sworn he saw something white on the salamence rider's arm. Maybe he was dreaming. The sunlight was giving him a headache. He gave Kaspet a slap on the back of his neck and he sped forwards. Despite his minor injuries, he was in perfect shape to have an air battle. The daylight was a disadvantage, he had to admit. But otherwise, these dragons were toast.

"Kaspet, no fooling around this time!" Lenarus snapped. "I want those kids dead."

"_You're no older than them," _said Kaspet. _"I don't think you should try acting so high and mighty, you might pay for it sooner or later."_

"Shut up and get them." said Lenarus through gritted teeth.

Kaspet sighed before stealthily approaching the dragons. Did they forget that a hydreigon wasn't that bad a flier in the day? He rammed into the flygon who was trailing behind the others. It cried in pain and lost all control of its flight. Kaspet could see a smirk creeping across his rider's face from the corner of his eye. Without hesitation, he knocked the altaria down. The altaria flapped uselessly as it fell down too. Once it lost control, those birds would go berserk. Kaspet sniffed in disgrace. It barely resembled a dragon. More like, an over-fed pigeon. The salamence was still there and Kaspet feared it. It was female. He was male. He should have a chance with strength here. But she had her chance with both strength and speed. Thus, Kaspet had the sun as his enemy. If he looked directly at it, he would be blinded for a few seconds. But those few seconds could give his enemies an escape route.

"Go get it!" shouted Lenarus angrily.

"_It's a girl, not an 'it'" _corrected Kaspet. _"Just bear in mind that we're dragons and you aren't."_

Lenarus snorted. "Stop talking your nonsense you vile creature. Go kill _it."_

Kaspet huffed in frustration. Lenarus was trying to anger him on purpose.

"_Give back Narlock. Right now." _ordered the salamence.

"Oh, a talking dragon!" said Lenarus in mock-amusement. "Kaspet, exterminate it."

"_Her." _he corrected before a wall of dragonic pulses engulfed him and his rider.

* * *

Leaf screamed and screamed and screamed. Chloe was upside down and falling fast. She flapped her wings frantically but that only increased the speed of her fall. She tried to flip herself over but it was too hard. Leaf was hanging onto her neck tightly, her knees clamped onto Chloe's sides. If she let go, she would be falling. What was she going to do? What was there to do? Her brain did several mucked up calculations and she had no sense of what she was doing or thinking. All there was to do was scream and scream and scream until the end.

* * *

Kenta was nestled in Heidi's fluffy body. He grabbed large clumps of fluffy feathers in his hands. All the time, Heidi was slowing down. Her fluff was absorbing most of the air pressure. Soon they would be back on track again. But the insane screaming of Leaf was driving him mad. When was that girl going to run out of breath? He didn't have time to think; Heidi swooped low and gain height again. They were alive! More like, safe.  
A second later, he heard the screaming again. Heidi was after the falling flygon in an instant. The bonds of friendship urged her onwards at an incredible speed. Though Gary would have no problem with this kind of speed considering how fast Skye was already.  
They were closing in on Chloe, but she was still falling. Suddenly, a blue blur streaked past them in a flash and Chloe was not in front of them anymore. Kenta blinked twice before realising what happened. Skye, of course, was a great deal faster than all of them put together. This was her top speed. It was so fast that you had to stop and gape in awe. That was one reason why Kenta was glad to be on Skye's side rather than be on the opposite. He had to admit, he had been shivering uncontrollably when Skye gave him her first hostile glare the day he met Gary and Leaf.  
Heidi flew up to join Skye and Chloe who were ready leave. But where had the hydreigon disappeared to?

"_They will be back shortly," _said Skye as if reading their minds. _"A mere bruise on the back won't stop that boy."_

"What did you do?" asked Leaf curiously.

"_A tail in the back is a pain in the back." _said Skye simply.

Gary smiled. Skye was back to her good self. Why was she feeling so happy? Maybe it had something to do with that hydreigon? She was communicating with it in dragon language before. What was she discussing with it? Had she told him a set up plan so he could go away and prepare then come back to surprise them? But why was Gary thinking all of this in the first place? He always jumped to the worst conclusions and not the best. A tang of unease started to spread. He had to ask her privately. For now, he would keep his mouth shut. But soon, he would have to open it. Soon.

* * *

Skye lay on the forest floor contentedly. A warm fire was crackling with life and her companions were well. What bothered her was what the hydreigon had said. Kaspet, his name was. And Lenarus, his devil of a rider. In their brief converse, he had mentioned that Narlock and Ash were being held captive at Dark Dragon Den. That was a long way away. If they were to get there, it would take at least four days. How could she believe such rot from an enemy? But still, she would risk everything to get Narlock back. He was a childhood friend and she secretly admired him. But that was a secret.

"Skye, can we talk?"

Skye jumped up in surprise. A growl rose in her throat.  
A warm hand rested on her thigh and she relaxed again.

"_You could at least tell me you were coming," _she said gently. _"I could have hurt you again."_

Gary sighed and sat down next to her, his back leaned against her side.

"_So what did you want to talk about?"_

"Well, I was just curious about what you said to that dragon earlier..."

"_Oh, that," _said Skye, a weird feeling crept up her spine. _"I think it'd be best if I kept it to myself."_

"Oh." said Gary disappointedly.

Skye sighed in relief. She wasn't up to speaking with him yet. His near-death had planted yet another knife into her already wounded heart. She didn't want anything else to happen to him. She loved him just as much as anything. Although she hid herself behind her mask of pride, deep down, she was scared. Deep down, she was sad. Deeper down, she was weak and frail.  
How long could she keep up her mask? Will she keep it on forever, or will it one day, break apart?

"_Gary?" _she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"_Promise me you'll never get into trouble again,"_

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "But how can I assure that that will never happen?"

Skye smiled at him fondly. She curled her tail around his waist and pulled him to face her. Gazing into his emerald green eyes, she saw them flooding with emotion. They stayed there for a long time, Gary's cheek resting against her chest.

* * *

Leaf sat on a rock, intently listening to the beautiful conversation unfolding before her. Tears pricked at her eyes. Gary and Skye were such close friends. Leaf longed to rest her own head on Gary's chest. Oh, how she longed to have him there for her to cry into. She longed to feel his arms around her waist. But instead, a tail stood in her way. Her hands instinctively went to her heart which ached for a hug. Her secret crush on Gary... How could she ever come up with enough courage to say such a thing? She wasn't even sure if he liked her.  
She did have a semi-crush on Kenta, but the other half was just friends. Gary was the one who brought her to continuously stare at him all day. Kenta had caught her in the middle of her daydreams before. All he did was flash a teasing look before going away. Did Kenta know?

Leaf was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the flutter of wings behind her.

"_What-cha doin'?"_

Leaf jumped and nearly lost her balance on the rock.

"What do you want?" asked Leaf.

"_Oh, just wondering what you were doing," _said Chloe as she plopped down beside her.

Leaf sat down and hunched her shoulders. "I'm just... looking."

"_Don't you mean stalking?" _giggled Chloe.

"I don't stalk!"

"_Of course you don't," _said Chloe sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up you," grumbled Leaf as she flicked at Chloe as if she were an annoying fly.

Chloe and Leaf sat in silence as they watched Gary and Skye. They weren't doing much but it was soothing to watch. All the tension from the past few days seemed to just drain away. The bond between dragon and rider was absolutely amazing.  
Leaf wished that she and Chloe could share the same bond. She gazed at Chloe and Chloe gazed back. Together, they watched as the two embraced in the best way that they could. A smile tugged at the sides of Leaf's mouth. She could feel her lips stretching to obey the pull. Soon, she found herself with a silly grin on her face.

"_Come on," _whispered Chloe. _"Instead of spying on our fellow friends, let's leave them in peace."_

Leaf couldn't help but agree. She followed Chloe back to their main campsite.

* * *

Kenta snuggled into Heidi's comfortable fluff. He couldn't help but steal a glance towards Leaf's direction. But he was saddened to see her bed empty. Heidi had offered to sleep with him tonight instead of by herself. Skye was somewhere in the opposite clearing which was separated from this clearing by a set of trees. Chloe was on the other side of the river that ran through a third of the main clearing. A bright fire burned as the centrepiece.  
Kenta turned over to check on Gary but he wasn't there either. A large splinter of jealousy lodged into his heart. Was Gary up late at night so he could make out with Leaf when he wasn't looking? Kenta felt his hands clench into fists. He would find Gary and show him not to mess with his girl. Leaf had always looked in Gary's direction. But now it was time for her to look the other way. What had Leaf and Gary done together, really? Nothing.  
Whereas with him, she had slept with him before at the medicine lady's house. She had been by his side for almost every occasion. But still, she didn't thank him for tending to Gary's wound. She just left him in the dust while she fussed over Gary. But what fused his anger the most was when he was trying to save Leaf from falling. Gary had just sped in to scoop his bride out of the air. Kenta had been left to stare, dumbfounded at the blank space before him. His fists tightened yet again. He could feel his nails pierce his skin and blood started to ooze. His knuckles were white and his whole arm was trembling because his fists were clenched so tightly.

"That Gary's gonna pay," he said with a gravely tone. "No more mister nice guy. There's only room for one man in this sky."

-The End-

Hey, I'm sorry if that was a bit scratchy. It was made up from scratch after all. I just wrote it as I went along so it may have a couple of mistakes. (hopefully not)


	13. Ash's Return

Hi everyone! Feeling spiffy?!

Sorry... that was just... out of the blue.

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own pokemon in any way at all. Some of my characters are made up, but not all of them.**

_Smileys to everyone out there!  
- umbreonangel ^.^_

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 13

Anarus sat gloomily in his cave, staring into the depths of his orb. The five quest adventurers weren't even together yet. Only three... It would have been four if it weren't for that pesky dark dragon. It bothered Anarus to think that the dark dragons were trying to get the treasure as well as him.  
If the adventurers didn't get job done, the future of dragons wouldn't be too bright. In fact, the humans could just about do whatever they please if the treasure fell into the wrong claws. Or hands.  
Anarus didn't know what else would happen, but he knew that dragons would lose their minds and become slaves for the humans. Anarus grasped the orb tightly. Why was he the last one? His breed is thought to be extinct. But he is the last survivor - the last Rayquaza.

Soon, the adventurers will meet their friend, Anarus thought. Soon, they will find the final adventurer. And then, they will fly to the Holy Mountains to collect the precious Crystal that must be extracted...

A strange noise interrupted Anarus's thoughts. Anarus looked up wearily. A shadow stood at the entrance of his hidden cave.

"You..." said the sly voice.

Anarus blinked. This was a dragon... It wasn't speaking right. It was more clear. More louder than usual. Then the thought struck Anarus. This dragon was speaking without telepathy!  
The voice seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't grab the faint memory that lingered at the back of his mind.

"You are not a 'Great'," growled the voice. "You are... Nothing!"

Anarus gasped in shock.

"Giratina..." he whispered. And then a shadowy force rammed him into the depths of the cave.

* * *

Leaf stretched her arms into the air and yawned loudly. Sweet morning air drifted up her nostrils and she could smell a faint waft of honey.

"Morning, sweetheart," said Kenta in a kind voice.

"Oh, hi," said Leaf as she rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

Leaf got up and walked to the riverside where Chloe lay taking a drink. Leaf plunged her hands into the icy water and splashed her face a few times before drinking some. Kenta tugged at her arm anxiously.

"Let's go," he said.

"What about Gary?"

"Forget about Gary!" he snapped angrily.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you this morning!?" exclaimed Leaf.

"No time to explain. Let's go, now."

Leaf pouted like a little child and stood her ground. Kenta was fuming with anger. He splashed water onto his face to cool down. Leaf was aware of his strange behaviour. Something was wrong.

"Is there a problem?" Leaf asked daringly.

"No, everything's fine," muttered Kenta. "Wake up that porcupine-head and let's get going. I hate hydreigons okay? Let's get as much distance between us before he can catch up."

Leaf shrugged and skipped over to Gary. She kicked him playfully with her foot.

"Wake up!" she called. "It's not time for hibernation yet, my sleepy bear!"

Gary muttered something unintelligible before stumbling to his feet and walking to the river with hunched shoulders. Leaf smiled at him warmly. They way he was acting right now sent shivers up her spine. A rough shove from Kenta officially kicked her out of Pixie-land.

"Idiot," she muttered.

Chloe was there for her to ride. Kenta was already on Heidi and taking off. Skye flew down from the sky and landed with a thump. She dropped something on the floor. Leaf peered at it cautiously. Then she realised that it was the carcass of an animal.

"_Breakfast is ready!" _Skye called.

Heidi plopped back down to the ground with a grumbling Kenta, muttering about the hydreigon. The three of them cooked it before eating their share. The rest of the deer was shared between the three dragons. Leaf got up from her log and stretched lazily. That meal was absolutely delicious. The past few days, she had been starving! But now that she had ate her fill, she was feeling great!

Kenta had mounted Heidi again. "Are you guys gonna to get going or what?"

"But I'm not a guy!" complained Leaf.

"I am referring you all to 'guys'," said Kenta. "Now stop talking and let's go!"

Gary hopped onto Skye and she eagerly took the lead. The others had no choice, but to follow.

* * *

Anarus scrabbled feebly at the rocks as he plunged deeper into the cave. Giratina was forcing him down. The weight was tremendous and Anarus could not see a single thing. They crashed down deeper and deeper until Anarus could only trust his sense of smell. But there wasn't much to smell except for damp rocks and Giratina's thick, musty scent. A strange feeling, like an invisible force was radiating from Giratina's body. Anarus felt sick. Only the collision when he hit rock bottom smashed the sickness away, only to be replaced by darkness as he blacked out.

* * *

Skye glided on without a word. She would waste no time. They had to keep going, no matter what the cost. The hydreigon wouldn't be able to catch up even if he did have the night hours to guide him. The world was mainly bright so Kaspet didn't have much time for the upper hand. Skye snorted. Did she just use his name?

Leaf rested her head on Chloe's neck. She could tell Chloe was straining to keep up. It was cold and it was windy. But Skye was pressing on at the same pace. She seemed to get further and further away each time Leaf looked in her direction. Hopefully Skye wouldn't leave them behind completely. Kenta was beside her. He had been carrying a grudge all day. They were well into the afternoon and soon it would be sunset. Just when Leaf thought she would fall off Chloe because she was so exhausted, Skye descended. Leaf blew out a long breath. At last, they could rest.

* * *

Kenta leaned on a log by the fire. How had things turned so wrong? He wished Gary could just die in some accident. But then again, Skye would go crazed. Kenta didn't have anything against her. She was fine. But Gary wasn't. Kenta flashed a glare filled with jealousy towards the sleeping form.

"Idiot." he muttered.

A scowling look from Heidi dampened his thoughts a bit. The way Heidi could read his feelings was flustering. He hated it when she knew what he was thinking. A sly smile was creeping across her face.

"_You liiiiiiiiike her!" _she purred teasingly.

Kenta scowled and closed his eyes so he wouldn't need to see the arrogant amusement in her eyes. Was she just trying to annoy him, or inform him? Most likely trying to annoy me, confirmed his inner voice. Then he fell asleep, the hours of the day making him feel numb with exhaustion. He yawned in satisfaction. He was content from dinner and warm and comfortable. The dancing flames were hypnotizing yet relaxing to watch. Very soon, he was lulled to sleep.

* * *

The girl struggled to contain herself. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But her dragon intended on doing it. Why, why, WHY!? She was such a fool to listen to her dragonair so easily.

"Come on Aurora," she sighed. "How much longer do we have to go?"

"_Don't worry Dawn," _she assured. _"I can sense them, they are close."_

And to prove it, she started to descend. Dawn sometimes wondered how on earth her dragonair could fly. It didn't have wings like all the other dragons. Aurora had insisted on staying as a dragonair because Dawn liked the colour blue and also, it matched her hair. But all Dawn wanted was a strong dragon. The dragonite behind her was following closely. Dawn had just found it in a cage with its rider and Aurora had wanted them to be freed. Aurora wouldn't tell her why, but she said that he was important; as were a few other people and their dragons. Dawn sighed. At least, staying as a dragonair had one little gift. Incredible senses.  
You could say that an added extra was how hard it was to aim at one. It would be pretty confusing to aim at a wriggly thing snaking around in the sky. Talk about creepy.

Aurora landed lightly as to not disturb the three humans that were sleeping by a bonfire. But they _did _disturb the dragons. Immediately surrounded by three dragons, Dawn was cautious. The salamence looked particularly scary. But it completely melted all of a sudden.

"_Narlock!" _she cried in joy.

Behind Dawn, the dragonite rushed forwards. The two dragons flew towards each other and cried to their hearts' content. Ash on the other hand stormed up to the already-waking people.

"You guys abandoned me!" he exploded. "Why didn't you come to save me!?"

"We couldn't," explained Leaf. "The hydreigon was out of our sights the moment he took you two."

"For Anarus's sake, can you please stop trying to reason with me!?" shouted Ash.

"Uhm... I think this is the first time..."

"Whatever!" interrupted Kenta. "Let's just get to know one another and then deal with that girl over there."

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Ash. "Get lost! Go find a tree to sleep in you oversized rat!"

Kenta boiled with anger. "You shut up! You were the one who got kidnapped!"

"You don't belong here, boy," growled Ash. "Go home to where mummy's waiting for you."

Leaf tried to break them apart, but she got thrust aside by Ash. She stumbled and fell. But instead of falling onto the cold, hard ground, she fell into Gary's warm arms.

"Watch your step," he said, smiling.

Leaf blushed and smiled back. Finally, she thought. He's such a sweet boy. I'll love him forever and a day.  
Forgetting about Kenta and Ash, she turned around in his arms. Now she was facing him. His eyes sparkled with mischief. Leaf could feel her arms snaking up towards his face. She could feel them wrapping around his head. She could feel them pulling him closer... and closer... and closer...  
And then, she could feel his lips brushing against hers. She could feel all sorts of things. Her heart thumped against her chest, ready to burst any minute now. Leaf blew out a hot breath. Gary returned the action. She couldn't resist the urge to just thrust herself at him, but she had to take it slow. For a fifteen year old girl, it was about time she found her true love. Yes, she had found him now. She had found the one. Her hero, he was here. He was here for her, and her only. Leaf forgot about everything and focused on Gary. She forgot about the mysterious girl. She forgot about Ash's return. She forgot about Kenta and Ash fighting. She forgot about the hovering dragonair. She forgot... The memories were washed away in love's tidal wave. All that mattered was her and Gary. She could see the look in Gary's eyes. She could see the emotions swirling around in his emerald oceans. I have found my love, she thought.  
...And kissed him.

-The End-

Haha, was that a bit... dodgy?  
Anyway, see you later!


	14. Sudden Reality

Hi everybody! I've been thinking a lot recently. And I've decided that I am going to end this story quick because I've got another story idea that I really want to do. No kidding, I'm actually excited about writing it! Can't wait for this fanfiction to end so I can start the new one! On that note, I won't be posting the story bit by bit. I will have it fully completed before I post it. You can't believe it, but I've got a giant list of ideas for other fanfics, but this new one will be my top priority. I NEED TO FINISH THIS FANFIC SOON!

**Disclaimer!**

**I don't own pokemon at all. I bet everyone's tired of writing the disclaimer. Oh well, they reckon it's important so I will write it so long as everyone else does.**

I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters! (I guess there'll be about five more)

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 14

Leaf lay against a tree with Gary lying next to her. She couldn't believe she had actually kissed him. Kenta had been in even more bad mood than before. Maybe he was jealous, she though.  
But Leaf didn't really care about him as much. She had Gary to herself.  
The girl who had brought Ash back was their fifth and final partner. Tomorrow, they would be leaving for the Holy Mountains. Leaf couldn't help but feel a bit unmotivated. She just wanted to spend time with Gary. But she knew that there was no way out of this anymore. She was stuck with these people until they completed their mission. At least she had another girl with her. Dawn seemed pretty friendly. Her dragonair was actually really interesting. Leaf wanted to learn more about it. But right now, she had to rest. Tomorrow was yet another big day. Leaf sighed. Oh, how she wished she could lie in a comfortable bed in her own room. But that was miles away. She didn't even know how far they had flown. She had lost all sense of time. It was no use asking which day it was. No one would have the answer.

* * *

Kenta kicked some rocks around in annoyance. That stupid retard had just kissed Leaf. Wasn't Leaf _his _girlfriend, not Gary's? Either way, Kenta was fuming when he saw those two together. One day, he would get his revenge on Gary. After they get this mission done, Gary wouldn't be safe anymore. In fact, quite the opposite. A smile tweaked at the edges of his mouth. Revenge was sweet. But this one could go sour.

* * *

Dawn sighed in exhaustion. She had been through a lot these past few days. She remembered the night when Aurora snatched her out of her room and carried her off into the distance. Dawn remembered she had cried and screamed. She remembered it all. But now, Aurora was her best friend. Dawn was grateful that she had been taken. She was grateful that she didn't need to suffer anymore. But her past was to be kept a secret. What happened in the past is gone. Only the future mattered now. If any of the others asked where she came from, her answer would have to be a lie. They wouldn't possibly appreciate her if they knew she came from an orphanage. Would they?

Looking down at Aurora who was curled around her to form a nest, Dawn suddenly realised one thing. Aurora was like a sister to her. They only had each other to love. But now...  
Now that she came to think about it, she was where she belonged. She was with other people, just like Aurora had promised. She was with people who would become her family. She was with her future family. Her secondary family. The ones she would love forever. She smiled to herself happily.  
We're one big happy family, she thought. Even thought arguing is an issue, it's what makes this family a family.

"_No Dawn, we are not family," _said Aurora sternly. _"Your family is dead. You have no family."_

The words pierced her heart like an arrow. Dawn bit her lip. Aurora was only speaking the truth. But Aurora needed to realise how others felt when she spoke the sheer truth.

"_I know exactly how you feel," _snapped Aurora. _"The truth must me told Dawn. And I think it is right to speak the truth."_

"Aurora, stop mind-reading me!" hissed Dawn.

"_It's not my fault that I have this gift and you don't." _she scoffed.

Dawn huffed in annoyance and tried to sleep. She tried to push the sorrow out of her mind. Tears pricked her eyes but she resisted to let them stream down her face. Crying would make her look weak. Aurora was probably reading her thoughts right now but Dawn just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Anarus opened his eyes wearily. He blinked his senses back and looked around. Giratina was gone, he couldn't smell him anymore. What did Giratina do to him?  
All around him, it was completely black. Nothing could be seen. Anarus could only use his smell and hearing. Anarus shook his head furiously. Giratina was right after all. He was not great. He was just the last of his species and other dragons saw him as holy. He was just Rayquaza. So from now on, he would be Rayquaza.  
Rayquaza tried to remember what had happened to make all rayquaza go extinct. Wasn't it the extraction of the power from the Holy Crystal used against itself? No, it wasn't.  
Then Rayquaza caught the tail of his memories. Yes, he knew what happened now.  
Arceus. It was Arceus who did it. Arceus wanted new life so he sought death to the dragons in return for a whole new generation of dragons.  
The only types of dragons that used to roam the lands were rayquaza, dialga, palkia, reshiram, zekrom, latios, latias, giratina and kyurem. There were also several other non-dragon creatures that Rayquaza couldn't quite remember. But he did remember one. Mewtwo. It challenged Arceus which was the reason why Arceus was enraged and wanted to create a new age. Mewtwo was said to have come from another world. There was only one Mewtwo. That was _the _Mewtwo. It fled when Acreus started to destroy the world to create a new one. But one thing was strange. He left one dragon from each species. Somewhere in the world, there should be one of each species roaming about or being honoured for no reason. The new dragon age consisted of many assorted dragons. A couple of species that Rayquaza was rather fond of was probably salamence, dragonite and kingdra. Rayquaza had never seen a dragon that thrived in water and air besides Palkia. Kingdra was truely magnificent. And never before had Rayquaza seen such a fierce fighter like salamence. Dragonite seemed like a very noble species.  
But what picked at Rayquaza'a box of questions was about Kyurem. It could go into different forms when merged with either reshiram or zekrom. But it needed a particular item to do so. Would that mean that Kyurem would never be able to merge again unless it had the merging item?

Rayquaza was tired from all of this thinking. What he had to do right now was to find a way out. Giratina had apparently come to remind him of who he really was. Of course Giratina had no desire to kill him. Giratina only wanted him to realise. Of course, Giratina was always rough with things. Arceus had only picked one dragon from each species at random. He didn't care who they were, they would become the legendary dragons of the future dragon generations.

Rayquaza finally found the way back up to his cave. For now, he would let the five humans complete their journey. Then when they give it to him, he can finally recover his friends. It was said that the Holy Crystal has the power to make one wish come true. The only thing that Rayquaza and the others wanted was their species to thrive again. But one thing was for sure, Mewtwo would surely return to take the crystal away. He had brought it along with him when he came her after all. Mewtwo was not dead. He would return once someone found the crystal for him. Then he would go back to his world where he could do whatever he pleased. Rayquaza was angered that Mewtwo had brought along such a fine gift and then suddenly wanting it back. But, if Arceus wanted to destroy the world and make a new one, why didn't he destroy the crystal along with the old world? Did Mewtwo do something to it or did Arceus not have enough power to destroy it? No, wait.  
Arceus needs the crystal's power to make yet another new world. Rumour said that Arceus was creating a whole new generation of dragons and other creatures. He wouldn't destroy the world and create a new one this time. He would just add the extra creatures to the current world. Rayquaza could fancy another taste in his mouth. All he ate was the zubats and golbats that hung around in his cave. The occasional magikarp would pop up every now and then in the underground lakes. But Rayquaza couldn't be bothered making the journey if he couldn't even see where he was going.

Sighing in exhaustion, he settled down to sleep. In a few days, he would receive the crystal. What he would do with it was entirely up to him to decide. Would he use it for himself or let Arceus make new life?

-The End-

Okaaaaay! I'm done! That took longer than I expected but then again, I take long for all of my chapters.  
Today was raining hard out. My uniform looks like it just came out of the wash. Haha, first thing I did when I came home was have a shower.  
So... I guess that's it. I hope this fanfiction is ending soon. I'm dying of boredom here. AAAAAHH! I've run short of ideas! My story's genre is Friendship and Adventure. Grrr! I had a bit of romance in the last chapter. Anyway, bye.


	15. Bitter Cold

Hullo everyone! I'm posting a bit earlier than usual, eh? Yes! One more chapter means that I'm one step closer to my new fanfiction. I could just ditch this story entirely but that wouldn't make any of you very happy so... I'll finish it proudly and start my new one. To be honest, I'm kind of stuck between these two ideas and I don't know which one to start with but I finally concluded. If you REALLY want to know what my new story is going to be about, than PM me for a spoiler. If you want to wait, then you can wait. And I've changed my mind about posting the complete story all at once. I'll continue to post like I normally do so forget about all of that 'I will finish it before posting' stuff. So yeah, that's about it.

**Disclaimer,**

**I do not own pokemon at all. (nothing much left to say)**

Ugh, stupid disclaimer. Everyone knows that I don't own pokemon, right?

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 15

Gary gritted his teeth against the biting wind. Flying at high speed in a rainstorm was the worst experience he had ever witnessed. Wind and rain lashed at his face. He blinked away rain from his eyes but more rain flooded his view. He hoped Skye could see fine.

"_Skye is perfectly fine," _said Aurora's voice in his head. _"Her eyes are adapted to flying in extreme weather, do not fret, boy."_

Gary loosened his shoulders in relief. It was a bit strange how Aurora could read people's minds and send thought messages into others' minds. But Aurora could at least chill out sometimes. She didn't need to be so serious all the time. But that was only his opinion. Aurora was free to be however she liked.

Thunder boomed in the distance and was followed by a blinding flash of lightning. Gary squinted and tried to see but rain stung his eyes. He shivered as the biting cold got to him. It paid to have a bit of fat to keep out the cold. But this was no time for wishing. Gary didn't want to be fat anyway. He wanted to be fit. His teeth clattered noisily and he wanted to release his grip on Skye so he could rub himself some warmth. But that would be at the cost of falling. So he clung on tightly. His fingers were numb and he couldn't feel his toes anymore.

"_Hey boy, don't drift off now," _said Aurora's voice inside his head again. _"Don't let a little bit of rain dampen your spirits!"_

A _little _bit? It was raining buckets!

* * *

Lenarus growled angrily and pushed Kaspet onwards. This was absolutely stupid! They were outdone and had to stop for two days! His back was bruised dark purple where that salamence had tail-slammed him. Now he had to make up for _two days _worth of travel. He would travel all day and all night just for the sake of that crystal! He had to get it before those kids! He had to!  
He had been told over and over that he was only sixteen but he considered himself old enough to deserve honour. He was twice as annoyed to know that the group was finally together and the dragonite was freed from its cage along with its rider. Lenarus slapped Kaspet so hard that the hydreigon lost altitude in the air. The wind blew so hard in all directions and it was hard to predict the next sudden drop of air. If Lenarus leaned right against the left-blowing wind, it could suddenly change and blow right, almost pushing him right off his dragon.  
Lenarus gave Kaspet another hard slap with jolted them forwards. Rain hissed and pounded against his face. The speed that they were flying at against the rain was incredible. The rain had all but become solid when they hit the dragon and rider. Lenarus was pummelled from all sides. Hid back arched in pain. Thunder erupted in his ears, leaving them ringing. But that was not all of the horrors of this particular rainstorm. Brilliant lightning flashed right before Lenarus's eyes. He was blinded by the bright flash of light. The effects were harsher on Kaspet than Lenarus had suspected. Kaspet screeched in pain as the lights got to his eyes. He stopped flying altogether. His wings were rigid with paralysation. Lenarus screamed as he realised that they were falling. But he was completely helpless as they dropped from the sky.

* * *

Gary sat in front of the fire and shivered uncontrollably. Despite the heat of the gentle flames, he was freezing! Leaf was out looking for materials so they could build a shelter. One for the humans and one for the dragons – it wasn't too difficult if you actually felt motivated. But everyone was cold, tired and hungry. Although Skye could hunt, there was nothing for her to hunt for. The entire craggy place was deserted. How could they even think about finding anything in the nearby forests of thorny pines?

Leaf came back empty-handed. Her expression was unreadable. But Gary knew that something was very wrong.

"W-What's the matter?" said Gary through chattering teeth.

"Someone's on our tail." she breathed.

Gary sat upright. "Who?"

"The hydreigon rider." she whispered.

At that moment, a hydreigon burst out of the shady forest. It roared as menacingly as it could. Its wings were broken and drooped low. It was struggling just to stand up. Pity – the stumps underneath it barely resembled feet.

Skye charged towards it. Her features were inexpressable as she flung herself at the dragon who had taken away Narlock. Gary couldn't look as the dragon was slain to death. The sounds were enough to fill him with haunting pictures.  
By the time, the noise had died down, Skye lifted up into the air.

"_We must leave here immediately," _she said. _"That dragon's rider is somewhere out there."_

"_This could well be a trap." _confided Aurora. _"Let's not be risky and stay on the ground for tonight."_

"_Be quiet you overgrown slug!" _Skye hissed.

"_Me? A slug!?" _Aurora cried miraculously. _"You have got to be joking! I'm authentic."_

Skye growled and pinned the pitiful dragon to the ground.

"_One more word from you... and my claws will pierce your spine! You hear me!?" _Skye hissed furiously.

"_Loud and clear, O Great One." _muttered Aurora.

And with that, Skye swished the tiny creature to Dawn's feet.  
Gary climbed onto Skye's back and nodded at her.

"_Be careful, Gary," _said Skye softly. _"It's going to be very cold."_

-The End-

I'm sorry that it's so short. Really, I almost fell asleep writing. My chapters are getting scratchier and scratchier by the day. Sigh... I want to just... start writing my new fanfiction SO DAMN BAD!

Okay, I'll be posting again some other time. Thank you... and good bye.


	16. Light Dreamer

Hi everyone! I've been posting more often lately, haven't I? It's probably because I'm so excited that I can finally move on to something else. It's going to be so fun writing about it. Right at this moment is the time I start picking up crushes so I ABSOLUTELY CAN'T wait! My mind is bursting with ideas and I have to be careful that I don't let any of it slip into the wrong story. Haha, sorry current story, you can't have any of this good stuff.

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! DO YOU HEAR ME!?**

Sigh... I hope I don't forget about this stuff before I start writing. It would be a drama that I wouldn't be able to handle. Teehee, I hope you are just as eager as I am!

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 16

Gary was shivering out of his control. His slim frame shook like a helpless flower in a storm. The rain had let up, but the wind had only just begun. The gusty gale was unpredictable. Flying against the buffeting wind, the group put up a weak fight.

"_Hang on Gary!" _Skye shouted above the roaring wind. She could feel his grip weakening.

Gary had to face the roughest of the wind considering that Skye was the fastest. Kenta was clearly enjoying every moment of this. A smirk stretched across his face.  
Aurora felt everyone's feelings. Her heart ached for Gary. The poor boy was petrified with fear and completely numb with cold. Now she had picked up an idea. This would knock some sense into Kenta.

"_Heidi, Skye," _Aurora sent the thought message to both dragons. _"Swap Gary with Kenta right now; do you understand what I'm getting at?"_

Moments later, Skye and Heidi flew as close to each other as the wind would allow. Aurora came forth and wrapped her tail around Kenta and deposited him on Skye's back. Then she wrapped her tail around the Gary and set him gently in Heidi's soft, warm fluff.  
Kenta was shouting but the wind carried it away. Gary looked content, nestled in Heidi's feathers. He mouthed a 'Thank you' to Aurora before snuggling deeper into the feathery nest.  
With a sigh of satisfaction and a grateful look from Skye, Aurora was relieved she had softened Skye's grudge against her.

* * *

Rayquaza circled his cave uneasily. The weather was strange – very strange indeed. He felt the need to do something. But what could he do at this moment? His flying was superb and could easily outmatch any dragon in the sky. But something trembled deep within him. Was it a feeling of uncertainty? Or was it something else?  
Rayquaza had nothing to do but sit and wait. Then, a slight glimmer in the dark recesses of the cave caught his eye. Leaning closer, he saw the glass orb he had had. He picked it up gingerly.  
Holding the cracked sphere in his claws, he could see that the magic it once held was gone. It was just an empty glass ball now. It held no future-seeing magic or predicting magic anymore. Rayquaza tossed it out the mouth of the cave. He heard it tinker and shatter as it hit the rocky edges. He almost regretted throwing it. But it was of no use anymore. All that that thing had ever done was bring the group of five adventurers trouble. Ten, if you count the dragons. Yes, he thought. Ten – they are a group of ten.  
Gazing out at the grey clouds that loomed just outside the cave entrance, he sometimes wondered if the ten adventurers would know where to go if they ever found the crystal. They had to be determined to help. Rayquaza felt it was right to let Arceus make new life. Rayquaza would look forward to seeing a new era of dragons flying in the beautiful skies. He longed to fly amongst them, but he would only startle them. When would he ever get to see another rayquaza again? He honestly didn't know. He just didn't know.

* * *

Lenarus dragged himself towards the fire that still burned. He skittered past the bloody remains of Kaspet.

"Pitiful freak." he muttered.

Sitting down by the dying flames, he warmed his numb hands.  
As the colour returned to his skin, he started to think. The dragons had flown away along with their riders. They were heading towards the holy mountains where they would retrieve the crystal and give it to Anarus. Lenarus doubted if they'd even find the dragon. Those kids were too simple to use a good brain. But what could he do now? He was deserted at the base of the Candle Mountains. There were locals here, but they were on the other side.  
A light bulb flashed in his head. He had thought of a brilliant idea!

Lenarus climbed up one of the tall pines. He made quick work of the leafless spines. At the top, he could look out just above the ridge of the Candle Mountains. In the distance, he could see them. Huntsmen from the villages! They often hunted for mountain goats on this side! Right now, they were closing in on a cornered goat. It would either die to the men or die on the sharp rocks beneath it. In this situation, it was dead anyway. If it attacked the men, it would still have a chance. But it did neither. It bounded past the men and ran back up the slope. The men were running after it. Fanning out like a pack of wolves. By god, they could hunt! In moments, the poor goat was surrounded again. This time, the men were lucky. The goat raced towards the gap they had left on purpose. It had taken their bait. As quick as a flash, two men stabbed the goat. One spear struck its shoulder. The other buried into its neck. What seemed like the leader of the group did the finishing kill by stabbing a knife into the goat's breathing tube, cutting it of air. The animal fell down and went into fits of kicks and gasps before going limp. The men celebrated shortly and dragged the goat back towards their village on the other side.  
Without wasting another breathe, Lenarus slid down the tree and raced after them. He was at least fifty metres or so behind them. Luckily, they had actually travelled closer to his viewpoint than expected during their hunt. Lenarus couldn't be bothered shouting. He just ran. The men had turned to look at him now. But he still ran. He didn't stop until he reached them.

"Whaddaya want, kid?" one of the men asked harshly.

"I need to have some shelter for the night in your village," said Lenarus. "Then you will lend me a dragon for transport. I'm in pursuit of a group of five dragons and their riders you see."

The men exchanged worried glances and murmurs.

"Then you must be with the dark dragons, I believe?" the leader finally asked.

"Exactly." said Lenarus.

Before he could speak any more, a spear was stabbed into his chest.

"W-Why..." he gasped.

"We are against you pitiful monsters." said the leader. "Our village beliefs lie with Great Anarus, the rayquaza rumoured to have survived the destruction of the ancient worlds. You are against such myths. So you are trying to stop the holy warriors sent by Anarus. You shall die."

"I could barely call them holy!" Lenarus spat furiously. Even though he was injured, he still had enough breath left to put up a fight.

"Silence boy!" the leader snapped. "Now die..."

A second spear was grinded into his chest. The men walked out of sight, leaving him to die.

Lenarus was angry that his journey had to end so soon. He hadn't killed a single one of those five people. He hated himself for failing. As he lay dying, the last words that slipped out of his bloodied mouth were barely a whisper.

"Kenta... Avenge me... Brother..."

* * *

Leaf paced around in the cave that the group had found. A small fire was burning and illuminated the whole cave. Two rabbits were being cooked by Dawn and everyone else was trying to get warm. Her gaze trailed over to Kenta. He had been staring out at the sky ever since they had arrived. He looked very deep in thought. Leaf thought it was best to leave him alone. But she couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. He was facing a tough life getting over her and Gary. Hopefully he'd just go for Dawn. But that was unlikely – very unlikely.

Everyone was asleep now – all except one. Kenta sat down at the cave mouth and looked up at the sky with tear-filled eyes.

"Brother..." he whispered. "Why did you have to go?"

The stars twinkled as if in response which made the tears stream down his face.  
Kenta had felt something in his heart snap and he knew what had happened. He and his brother often shared the same thoughts and pain. This pain was far beyond anything he'd ever felt before. He felt like something was missing. His heart felt hollow and empty. The bond between his brother and him was dead. His brother was dead. Kenta couldn't even think about telling the others. They wouldn't have any sympathy to offer. They might as well kill him on the spot if they knew he was related to Lenarus.  
Kenta shook his head. Lenarus was not his brother's name. It was Suranel. But his brother had put it in reverse ever since he realised what his name meant. His mother had named him Suranel because in their family's ancient times, 'Sur' meant Light and 'Anel' meant Dreamer. But put it backwards and 'Len' meant Night and 'Arus' meant Hunter. Of course, Suranel had named his dragon Kaspet. The 'Kas' part meant Slave. So Suranel had named his dragon to be his slave and his pet – not his friend.

Kenta was angry at his brother for being so vile and cruel. He would never avenge his brother's death. Whoever killed him, Kenta could thank the person. He was relieved that Suranel was out of the way but he was sad that his brother was dead. Kenta tried to remember his parents' names. His father was Huwyuon and his mother was Dellintra. For his father, 'Huw' meant Power and 'Yuon' meant Symbol. As for his mother, 'Dell' meant Mist and 'Intra' meant Water. Kenta's mind was fragmented into a dozen confused states. Where did he get all of this knowledge from? Did a hidden part of his mind hold the ancient language of the past? He couldn't believe he was even thinking this stuff. What was so important with names?

"_The meaning of those names seem suspicious, don't they?" _said a voice inside his head.

Kenta jumped. Someone was... reading his mind... Aurora! Was she listening to everything he had just thought?

"_Yes, I have," _she said. _"It's all quite a jumble, isn't it?"_

Yes, thought Kenta. A real mess.

"_Well, can you please tell me all of the names again?" _she asked. _"I'm onto something."_

"Light, Dreamer, Slave, Power, Symbol, Mist and Water."

"_Now what about your name?"_

Kenta thought for a moment before speaking.

"I think 'Kent' means Love."

"_Good, and now the name Anarus."_

"It doesn't mean anything." said Kenta. "But 'Na' means gem, though I think it's there for no reason cause the rest is nothing."

"_Put it in reverse, boy!"_

"Surana..." Kenta murmured.

"_Sura means Light, doesn't it?"_

"Yes," said Kenta. "And 'Na' means Gem."

"_Light and Gem..." _whispered Aurora. _"The Light Gem! That should be the Holy Crystal!"_

Kenta nodded in understanding. These names were a part of some puzzle. He could feel it.  
The two of them deciphered some more names until they had a whole list of words. Together, they pieced the words together to form a sentence. In the end, the line read:

_The power of the slave symbol will light the way to the mist of love where in water, lies the gem of light._

This had absolutely _nothing _to do with the Holy Mountains. Kenta was puzzled.

"_I'll wake up the others for help," _said Aurora.

"No." said Kenta. "We will wait until tomorrow."

Aurora nodded. They would get some rest and then tomorrow the group would put their knowledge to the test.

As Kenta closed his eyes, something about the sentence bugged him very much. The Mist of Love... How will they find a mist of love? What is a slave symbol? Is the Holy Crystal underwater? Kenta was utterly puzzled. But his brain couldn't work anything out anymore. He was tired from all of the brain work. Was it just him, or did he feel the hollow in his heart closing up?

-The End-

Wow, I worked pretty hard on this one. Don't actually think that all those weird words are real – they aren't. I just made them up. I hope you don't go searching up the words on the net. They truly are fake. But I'd be surprised if one of them actually had a meaning. Sigh... Is all of this new added stuff keeping me further from finishing the story? I feel like this story is going to carry on for a really long time. Don't you get this feeling that the story is only half-way through? Does it feel like it's only the beginning? If not, then that's not a surprise. If you do feel like I do, than WHOA! I've got about 15 chapters already. But that's not much if you compare it with other stories. Wow... I'm tired.  
Good night.


	17. Visions

Hello everyone! Once again, I've been posting a LOT more recently right? Oh well, enough talking, more reading! (or, for me, writing)

**Disclaimer,**

**I don't own pokemon so don't bother with all those questions.**

I've got no clue why I just wrote the disclaimer so randomly. I bet no one asks questions about pokemon at all. Ha, unless Satoshi Tajiri had a fanfiction account. Hey, don't blame me if he actually DOES. I don't know much about this site.

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 17

The group sat in front of the fire the next morning. They discussed the sentence that Kenta and Aurora had put together last night.

"It doesn't really seem right," murmured Leaf. "There's got to be something to do with a mountain."

"_True," _said Aurora. _"Unless, the crystal is not actually in the Holy Mountains."_

"But where is there a mist of love?" she asked. "What could this mist even mean?"

"_Well, it could be a ghost," _offered Chloe. _"You know – a ghost spirit thing that someone used to love."_

Kenta shrugged and pushed away the idea. Suranel could not have had the crystal. His brother was looking for it so he couldn't have it.

"What if we try to put _our _names in reverse?" asked Ash.

Kenta thought for a moment. That was not a bad idea.

"Hsa..." he mumbled. "It doesn't mean anything."

He thought that this was taking them nowhere but he had to try. Gary... No. Dawn... No. Leaf... Fael... Yes, that meant something.

"Okay," he said finally. "Leaf's name is compatible. It means Crescent."

"We have no time do deal with moons, Kenta." said Ash. "Tell us what mountain is!"

"_Shut up!" _Aurora snapped.

Kenta scratched the word onto the hard, dirt floor. Where could crescent fit in the sentence? Was the sentence incorrect? Was there another way they could put it? Kenta tried to unscramble the puzzle but it was scattered all over the place. How could he decipher the sentence?

"We can't sit here all day and do mental activities," muttered Ash. "We should be going to the Holy Mountains."

"You can do what you like," said Gary. "But we're staying here until we piece together the puzzle."

Ash huffed angrily and walked outside for some fresh air.

Kenta and the others chewed their lips as they tried to make a sentence out of the words they had. Kenta was sure that he had collected all the words. There was a feeling deep inside – a strange feeling that made his fingers tingle with excitement. Without even thinking, his hands set to work and automatically scratched words in the dirt.

_The symbol of the slave will light the way to the mist of love. The power of crescent light will water the gem to life._

Kenta looked down in astonishment at what he had just done. It was almost as if something was controlling him. That was pretty weird.

"_Look!" _cried Aurora. _"Kenta's got it!"_

The others crowded around what he had just written. Even Ash had come back inside to look.

"The symbol of the slave..." whispered Leaf. "I know what that is."

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"The symbol of the slave is Kaspet," said Leaf. "He will light the way to the mist of love."

"_But I killed him!" _said Skye in horror. _"We can't carry on anymore!"_

"_We still can!" _Aurora insisted. _"Let's go back to where you last killed him."_

Gary nodded. "It's not too far away."

Skye could only agree with him. They still had hope.

"Good," said Leaf. "You two can go and cover that. We will wait for you and Skye to return."

"_That sounds like a good idea." _said Skye warmly, realising that Leaf was giving them some time alone.

Without a second's hesitation, the two of them were gone. Leaf settled down to think.  
Ash went back outside.

"What do you think of me?" asked Kenta all of a sudden.

"Um... I think you're... very clever."

"Oh, is that it?" said Kenta disappointedly.

Leaf edged away a bit but Kenta pulled her closer. He stared at her with a hard gaze.

"W-What are you doing..."

Kenta pushed her away. "Nothing."

Leaf picked herself up and dusted herself. Kenta was a strange one. But he was intelligent – at least.

* * *

Gary and Skye landed at the bloodied area. They took a quick scan but found nothing except for remains of the slaughtered hydreigon. They flew up into the air and were just about to leave when suddenly, Gary saw it.

"Stop, Skye."

Skye hovered in mid-air as he inspected the pattern of the blood. It was stained in a spiral pattern, looping to form a circle with a swirling centre and twists of blood extending in all directions. Gary took the time to copy down the pattern. Skye broke a branch of one of the tall pines and Gary carved the pattern with his nails. The soft wood was punctured easily.

Back at the cave, the group gathered around the pattern that Gary had brought back with him.

"So, the blood formed this pattern?" asked Leaf.

Gary nodded. "You could only see it from above. At ground level, it would only look like blood on the ground."

"But how can this pattern thing lead us to some mist?" asked Ash.

"_It's a map." _said Aurora.

"You're kidding, right?"

"_No Ash, I am not," _she said. _"See here, this is the Northern Kingdom and that is the Southern."_

"_And the mist is in the centre where all of the spiralling lines meet." _said Chloe.

"_Exactly," _said Aurora. _"Do you all get my point?"_

"Yes," said Ash. "So let's go."

The team had nothing better to do so they put out the fire and packed up their belongings. When they were ready, they mounted their dragons and took off towards the centre of the region. They had to fly straight past the Holy Mountains. They didn't like the idea of it, but the sentence held so much conviction that they _had _to follow its path.

* * *

When they arrived at Snowbound Peak, it was nothing but a barren wasteland. It was empty, besides the light snow.

"There's nothing here..." breathed Ash. "No mist at all."

They flew on, gazing down at the white mounds below them. There was absolutely nothing! And yet, they all felt a strange hazy aura about this place.

"_Is it just me," _whispered Chloe. _"Or is that a grave!?"_

"_Of course!" _exclaimed Aurora. _"Snowbound Peak is an old cemetery for the dead. It was used to bury the people who died in the First War."_

"_But why would someone that's hundreds-of-years of want to do with us?" _asked Chloe.

"_We will see."_

They descended at and landed at the old iron gates. They creaked like ghouls in the wind. As they walked through the gates and into the cemetery, they were suddenly aware that something was watching them. Something or someone was lurking amongst the dead trees.  
Leaf was cold and scared. This place was just plain creepy. She walked past a demon statue holding a scythe. Suddenly, the scythe fell from the demon's hands and clattered onto the snowy, rocky ground. Leaf jumped in surprise but moved on. The group fanned out in search of the mist of love. Leaf was walking by herself. No one was around. She spotted a separate gate and followed it into another field of gravestones. Stone gargoyles sat on top of fences and dead branches littered the floor. Leaf kept on walking. She had to search for the mist of love, she told herself. Something crunched under her feet. It was probably another branch. But the further she walked the more crunching sounds she could hear. Fog swirled around her feet, making it impossible to see. The ground crunched more as she walked. The sound was unbearable so she reached down to grab at what was on the ground. When her hand grabbed around the cold branch and pulled it up to her face, she screamed at the top of her lungs. It wasn't a branch – it was a bone!  
Suddenly, the fog around her started to fade away. The ground was littered with bones and skeletons as far as the eye could see. Ahead, a skeleton lay wedged between two dead tree branches. Maybe Leaf was just hallucinating, but did it just tilt its head up to look at her! She screamed louder this time. She screamed for help. She screamed Gary's name. She screamed Chloe's name. No one came to her aid. She was alone. She ran back the way she had come but the fog was back! She kept going and tripped. As she landed face-first into the rotting bones, she was filled with the revolting smell of decaying flesh. She felt like throwing up but there was nothing to spew up so instead, she gagged and spluttered.  
Just when she thought that she would pass out, she was lifted from the bones and high into the air. Fresh wind whipped away the foul odour. A hand slipped into hers and she was hauled up onto Skye's back. Gary had saved her! She felt so relieved. The cemetery was a nightmare! She felt Gary's hand around her waist. She felt him lean his head on her back.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Leaf couldn't answer. She was mixed with a billion different emotions that swam around her. All she could do was shed tears.  
As they glided on, the others soon joined them and they glided out of the cemetery. This was the wrong place. Leaf had entered a part of the cemetery where people's minds altered and they hallucinated a lot. The fog was not actually there, it was all a hallucination. And the bones were not really there either. Leaf was just walking in deserted grounds. When she tripped, she actually tripped over her own thoughts. The smell was just her imagination. But from above, you weren't affected by the hallucinating so Skye and Gary dragged her out of her state. Leaf looked down and only saw flat, rocky, ground speckled with snow.

"Can we go now?" she whimpered.

She felt relieved. This place was haunted!

Behind them, a fog started to follow them. It hissed and vented steam as it chased the fleeing dragons. They were forgetting to look more carefully. Now the fog had to find _them_.  
It hissed as it floated towards the dragons. One of the dragons – a dragonair – turned around to look at the fog. The rest of the group turned to look. The fog slowed down and floated gently towards the cautious group.

"_The Mist of Love..." _said Aurora.

The fog did not hesitate to do its unfinished business. It flashed clips of events and let the group watch.

_A mother had just given birth to two children. They were twins. As she cradled one in each arm, their father came into the room. The mother passed one of the twins to the father. He settled down to cradle it too. Then the father put down the baby and grabbed a knife. As he closed in on the unsuspecting mother, he dashed it across her neck. Blood splattered the cradled baby and he shrieked as it fell from his mother's arms. The father picked up the baby that his wife had let him cradle. Flashing a menacing grin, he wrapped up the baby in cloth and ran away. The blood-stained baby lay, crying, on the floor._

The fog let the vision to settle in before continuing.

_A woman walked into the room to see the murdered mother. She took the baby and ran away. As she ran, the baby was still crying. The blood seemed to sink into the baby's flesh. He screamed and thrashed around in her arms. His tiny fists pounded her chest to little affect. The lady kept running until she had reached her house. As she laid down the crying baby, all of the blood had vanished. But where did it vanish to?  
That night, when she was bathing the baby, she saw it. On the baby's back, the blood was all on his back – a strange spiralling symbol of some sort. The lady tried again and again to wash it off. But it was still there. It never faded nor increased in boldness – it just grew more detailed.  
Over the years, the boy grew with the lady. The pattern grew with him. The swirling spirals grew more exquisite as he aged. Finally, at the age of ten, the pattern stopped growing. It was complete.  
The lady gasped in horror at what she saw. It was a map of some sort. Tiny arrows of red shot out from the main pattern. Arrow... She liked that word.  
It was then that she decided to call the boy Arrow – but in a different would be named Kenta. So she taught him not only her language, but his own language as well. In his language, his name meant Love You. But in hers, Kenta meant Arrow. He would always be the Arrow of Love._

The fog, once again, let the new information sink in before carrying on.

_When Kenta was twelve, the woman was killed and he was taken to a kingdom to be raised. As he settled down, he came to enjoy his new life once the king told him that he had been stolen from his real mother. But his parents were now dead. Was the woman that took him really someone he could love? He wasn't sure. But she had showed him affection and Kenta still missed her._

The fog waited again before carrying on with a different vision.

_A boy called Suranel was renamed by his father. The reason he was renamed was because of his disbelief in darkness. His father realised why his wife had named him Suranel. This is why Suranel was renamed to Lenarus.  
All his life, he was around evil people. He learned what he thought was wrong. But as he grew, he disagreed with every bad thing that he was filled in with. So his father took him away to be altered. His mind was cleaned out and the first thing that his father said to him was: "Lenarus, my son. You are now Lenarus of the Dark Dragon Den."_

The fog waited again as the horrified group finally saw what had happened. They casted some 'Why didn't you tell me before?' looks to Kenta. He just shrugged and watched the fog continue.

_Suranel was confronting some huntsmen. He was stabbed with two spears. When the men were gone, he lay to die. As he spoke, the group could hear his every word._

"_Kenta... Avenge me... Brother..."_

The fog waited again. The group was discussing what the 'Avenging' part was about. Did Suranel want Kenta to avenge his death by killing the Suranel's enemies? No, there was more depth to his words. They waited for more visions.

_It was thousands of years ago. A group of people were facing a wall. On the wall, an ancient script was written. As it was slowly translated, the symbols became a sentence._

_The slave will show the symbol of light,  
The symbol of light will show the way to the Crescent Arrow,  
The Crescent Arrow will show the pool of water,  
The pool of water will unlock once the protagonists have shed their tears,  
The tears will carry out the Gem of Life._

The fog swirled around the amazed group. It whizzed around before evaporating in the sky.

Kenta looked up after it.

"_Brother..." _said Suranel's voice. _"You freed me from my prison. Now that the truth is fresh in your mind, have a pleasant future. It is time for me to go. My business is done. But yours is far from that. Farewell, Kenta..."_

Kenta smiled and tears streamed down his face. His brother was there all along. He was just trapped. But now he was free from the grasps of the darkness. Suranel... He had kept on dreaming about the light. Now he was where he wanted to be – in the light of heaven.  
Kenta looked around at his friends who gave him sympathetic gazes. Kenta smiled again. These were his new brothers and sisters – every single one of them.

-The End-

Well, I might have had a few mistakes cause I was kind of rushing it. Ha, I hope you liked it.

P.S.  
I am looking for shiny pokemon at the moment since my Pokedex is completed. I would gladly trade you a pokemon that you desire. All you need to do is PM me and request a pokemon. Also, I'll be giving you Pokemon with 31 IVs for a particular stat. Don't say full IVs because I can't do that.

e.g.  
Wanted: Adamant nature, 31 Attack IVs  
Offered: Shiny Delcatty

If you aren't into competitive battles, just ask for a pokemon that you want. Or, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then just ignore this. And, you can't ask for 31 IV legendaries. Everyone knows that legendaries can't be bred - except for manaphy, but I don't have one. Don't ask for event pokemon because I won't have any. (besides Deoxys and Keldeo, but I want to hang on to those.) And this is the most important thing: I play Pokemon Black and Pokemon Black 2 so any Gen 4 and under game will not be compatible. Since my real name is in Black, you will trade with me in B2 which is NOT my real name. By the way, if you want to trade with me, send me your friend code so I can send you mine and we can arrange a time that fits botg of our country's time zones. I won't make you wake up at five in the morning just to trade with me. :P  
If you aren't comfortable with sharing your country, then that's fine. I live in New Zealand. I don't necessary like battles but if you REALLY want to, then I can do a Union Room Battle with you as long as you were intending to do trades as well. Please don't go sharing my friend code with other people.  
I will not use the Xtranceiver just for safety reasons. Please note that I can take a long time to chain breed a pokemon for you because it's very difficult because of the egg group stuff. I'm just a rookie when it comes to chain-breeding. I'm pretty rookie at battles too, even though my pokemon are strong.  
Well, if we do arrange a trading time, I hope to meet you soon. I will wait at the Union Room for fifteen minutes for any trade sessions that you've requested and if you haven't shown up, I might notify you and we can make another session or just cancel it altogether. This will only be for a short period of time. Maybe, for about a few months. I will just have to rely on checking my PMs often. I don't really go on my profile much. I'm sorry if I don't accept some of your requests, I can't do everyone. I guess priority will be your only option.

_umbreonangel_


	18. Crescent Arrow

Hello! I'm actually REALLY bored at the moment. Nothing to do...

**Mild Disclaimer,**

**I do not own Pokémon in any way at all. Now I know the reason why 'Pokémon' always shows up red in Office Word. It's because I wrote Pokemon, instead of Pokémon. Oh well, I can't be stuffed with the 'e' business.**

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 18

Leaf peered at the map on Kenta's back. It definitely was red, like she had seen in the mist. This was the symbol. The slave was the one who showed them the Symbol of Light – which was on Kenta's back. Why didn't he tell them before?

Kenta sat as he let everyone examine the map on his back. It was pretty annoying, but this made him seem useful so he didn't argue. As Leaf's finger traced his back, a shiver went up his spine. That feeling... It was almost irresistible.

"We should be heading to Crescent Arrow now." Leaf murmured.

"I know..." said Kenta hoarsely. "Just stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

Kenta continued to shiver as her fingers continued to trace the lines. It soon dawned on him that she was doing an ancient spell that killed the symbol without even knowing it.

"Stop moving right now!" Kenta snapped.

Leaf paused. "These lines are so... exquisite. They feel so nice..."

As she continued tracing, Kenta tried to shake her off but the sensation he was getting was far too great. He gave in and Leaf continued to trace, without knowing what she was actually doing.  
Before Kenta had reached the verge of passing out, she stopped.

"These lines are so smooth..." she whispered. "Or is it just your skin?"

Kenta sighed deeply. "Don't ever do that again. Do you know what could have happened if you traced the entire map?"

Leaf shrugged. "Beats me, I have no clue what you're rambling on about."

Kenta got up quickly and slipped his shirt back on. Before Leaf could protest, he was gone.

* * *

Gary was leaning on Skye and looking out across the river running before him. Tonight, they would leave for Crescent Arrow. It was in a mountainous area with many jagged peaks jutting from all directions. Their job was to get past all of these and reach the centre – known as Crescent Peak. They could easily fly past all of the other peaks and then arrive at the base of Crescent Arrow. The peak was so high that whoever flew up there would shortly die because of the air pressure and lack of oxygen. A dragon could possibly make it to the top; but the rider couldn't. No one had ever survived when they attempted to fly. Therefore, the only way to get to the peak; was to get there from the inside. And that's where they were headed tonight. All Gary could do was wait for the night to come.

* * *

Dawn was packing up and preparing to leave. They had to bring extra supplies and materials to make fires if they were going to survive. Once you were halfway through Crescent Arrow, there was no going back; unless you wanted to put your life at stake. The journey inside the cave would be dangerous. Skye couldn't fit inside. Neither could any of the other dragons. Only Aurora could fit in the small circular hole. It was the only way in. But they hadn't been there to see the size of the hole yet. Maybe _all _of the dragons would be unable to fit. That would be a disaster!  
As Dawn strapped her supplies onto Aurora, she attached a sword – in its respective sheath – to her belt. Now she was ready to go. There would be no food in there and god knows how many days it would take for them to make it to the top.

"Let's go, Dawn." said Ash.

Dawn nodded. She was too scared to speak.

* * *

Flying past the jagged, smaller peaks was no problem. The bigger problem was Crescent Arrow. It loomed above them like an endless tower. It shot through the clouds and into eternity. The peak of Crescent Arrow had only been seen by dragons; and dragons only. The base of Crescent Arrow was wider than they had anticipated. A peak that shot straight up was going to crumble. They would have plenty of room for now. But things could get tricky once they reached the top.

The five dragons landed and let their riders get off. They said their farewells to their beloved riders.

"_This is could be the last time I will see you, Gary," _whispered Skye.

"Why the last time?" asked Gary through watery eyes. "Why not-"

"_Shh... Gary, I love you, I always will," _said Skye softly. _"If you fail to find the Holy Crystal, I will not be here if you come back here alive."_

"But why?"

"_The future of the dragons is in you and your friends' hands."_

"Skye... At least let one of you come..."

"_This is the way it's meant to be, Gary," _she said gently. _"It happens every decade."_

"This is not the way it's supposed to be!" he cried. "You're coming with me! We're in this together! Do you hear me!? We are a family! Families stick together – no matter what!"

"_I really love your little outburst,"_ said Skye fondly. _"But laws are laws. Dragons can't go inside. We will wait out here."_

Gary tore his eyes away from her gaze and crawled into the small opening.

"I'll never give up on you, even if it's the last thing I'll do."

And he was gone.  
A small tear trickled from the corner of Skye's eye. How sweet – she felt like the luckiest dragon in the world.

* * *

The five friends were now inside Crescent Arrow and making their way up. It was a tricky course. Each person had a weapon in case they met someone along the way. As Gary jumped and climbed, he felt as if looking down was the only mistake he could ever make. With Skye outside somewhere, he was all along with his friends – though he could barely call Ash a friend – more like, a person he had a grudge on.  
But now, he had to focus on the course. It was fairly easy. The place was dimly lit by small candles which were found in little indents on the walls.  
The higher they got, the harder it was to climb and jump. The sharp edges that jutted out of the wall and formed steps had disappeared. Now they had to rely on climbing entirely. With no steps to jump to, Gary and the others pressed against the walls and climbed towards the far platform which was at least twenty or thirty metres away and ten metres above them. They had to climb at an angle if they were to reach it.  
Finally, Gary grabbed onto a good foothold and he hauled himself onto the stone platform. It was actually very wide and had room for them all to stop and rest. He turned around to help his friends up. First his hand grabbed onto the collar of Ash's shirt.

"Let go," said Ash through gritted teeth. "I can do this myself."

"All you can do is fall and die."

Gary yanked Ash up onto the platform on purpose.  
Next he pulled up Kenta, not even near as rough as he did to Ash. This made Ash fume.  
Kenta helped him with Leaf and Dawn who were a fair distance away. Their eyes widened when they saw three men in black clothing making their way towards the unaware girls. They brandished knives and swords at their sides. Already, they were closer to the girls than expected.

"Those people are from the Dark Dragon Den!" hissed Ash. "I'm guessing that Kenta's idiot brother told them all about the little map, seeming as he is related to you."

"I can do arrows." offered Kenta. "I'll shoot them down."

Gary nodded. "We can't be fair. This is life or death so we have every right to kill them."

Kenta pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. As he aimed at the men, one of them spotted him. But he was too late. Kenta had already let go and the arrow shot into the man's neck. As he fell, the other man committed suicide and dropped into the darkness that engulfed him.

Leaf shivered as she realised how close she had been from dying. She had to thank Kenta for saving her life. That was close.  
Her hand grabbed the one that was offered to her. It felt warm after her aching climb. Her fingers felt terribly numb. It was Kenta who had pulled her up. Leaf was expecting Gary. But at least she was safe; that's all that really mattered.

"Let's rest up here," suggested Ash. "I could do with a rest."

Everyone immediately slumped to the ground and let out a sigh of relief. They had no idea how long they had travelled; but they felt drained. The closest thing to climbing that they had recently done was climb onto their dragons or climb up trees. As Dawn started to make a fire, Leaf stopped her.

"We can use the candles," she said quietly. "We never know when the candles will disappear, just like the stair."

A shadow passed over Dawn's face and she averted her gaze. The disappearance of the stairs had left both of them shocked as they edged their way after the more confident boys.  
Leaf placed three candles on the floor. The warmth was enough, considering the several other candles in all sorts of nooks and crannies. Whoever came here to light them, they had been here often enough to leave clues. But these candles burnt for ages. They could last days on end before flickering out. Though the light they supplied was strong, their warmth was not as satisfying as a crackling bonfire.

As the group settled down to sleep, having no sense of time whatsoever, their rest was not going to come so easily.

Leaf yelped as someone grabbed her arm harshly. Then she was being dragged away.

"Help!" she cried when she realised that it was a man dressed in the same black clothing as the others from before.

Recognising her voice, Gary leaped to his feet. His sword was out of the sheath and he edged carefully towards the man.

"Take one more step and she goes!" warned the man.

Gary stopped in his tracks. If that man threw Leaf off the rock platform, she was guaranteed to be dead. But a small movement caught his eye. Good – he would set up.

"Why should I care?" he asked, trying to distract the man. "We are all competing to see who can get the crystal first. You shouldn't hesitate to kill her. We are just travelling together until we get to the starting point, then we split up."

"Aaah," said the man. "When the path splits into five, you all go your separate ways. Indeed, your knowledge of Crescent Arrow is one to be proud of."

Gary smiled. "Much appreciated."

And then an arrow hit the man's shoulder. He let go of Leaf instantly. Gary pulled Leaf into his chest and he kicked the man off the platform. The man screamed until his voice faded away.

"I could imagine having dead people land on you when you enter the peak," muttered Gary. "Not a nice welcome gift."

Leaf looked at Gary's face. She shivered as he stroked her head gently. That man had a knife pressed against her back and yet, Gary was bluffing with him. Oh well, at least she was still alive.

But the drama was not over yet. Two more men came, both wielding a bow and arrow. Gary pushed Leaf behind him.

"Stay where you are and don't move."

Kenta, Ash and Gary stepped forwards as did the two men. They looked pretty tough, but they couldn't let appearance intimidate them. Swords clattered at the sides of the two men. Knives sparkled devilishly in the candle-light. A loose rock clattered onto the ground, signalling for the battle to start.  
Two arrows were fired but they were evaded. The men took out two more arrows from their quivers but by then it was too late. The boys were upon them – their swords slashing and glinting.  
Gary sliced their bows in half. Pity; it was cheap wood.  
Ash and Kenta stabbed at the men but they were skilled in swordsmanship as well. Quickly pulled out their swords, they dodged the stabs and aimed for a slash but Gary was there to block the attack. Kenta sliced at one man but the other was there to protect his comrade. His sword skimmed Kenta's skin and a thin cut started to bleed. Ash and Gary stabbed the man and pushed him down. The other man managed a stinging cut to both of the boys' wrists before losing his footing and falling down with his comrade.

Leaf ran forwards and embraced Gary in a hug.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"It's just a cut, Leaf," said Gary in annoyance. "No need to make a drama over it. Geez, you make such a fuss over nothing."

"But you're bleeding!"

Leaf was pushed aside as Dawn stepped towards Gary.

"Show me your hand." she ordered.

Gary did as he was told. Leaf was about to protest but Gary silenced her with one of his piercing glares. That was the only scary thing about Gary – when his green eyes turned into slits and seemed to glow. Dawn turned and walked away. Leaf lifted his hand up and peered at the bandage around his wrist.  
Nicely done Dawn, she thought, though I would prefer it if you'd let me do it.

"Well, let's get some rest!" announced Ash loudly.

"Stop," said Kenta.

"What, fool?"

"Hey," growled Kenta. "We can't rest here if you've paid any attention to your surroundings."

On the wall were some words that read:

_If it is here you choose to rest, then you journey will not be the best._

"This place is messed up." muttered Ash.

And so, the group had no choice; but to continue.

* * *

Leaf was completely drained of energy once they reached another set of words.

_Here you may rest. Stay as long as you wish._

Collapsing to the floor, Leaf was too tired for words. Her eyes almost popped when she saw the unbelievable. There were five doors on the side of the wall and ahead was the path.  
Leaf picked the nearest room and opened the door. Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a bedroom, complete with a four-poster bed. This was insane! On the bedside table there was a tray of food – a cup of tea, a jug of milk, a bread bun, berry tarts and a small pot of honey. How strange. The tea was still steaming like it had just been made. The bread was warm and smelt freshly baked.  
Leaf could not resist – she was starving after all. After hearing a number of surprised gasps from her friends, she started to eat.  
The meal tasted as good as the usual food she ate back at her palace. She coated the bread with honey before dunking in the milk. It tasted fantastic! She tried a tart and found herself loving it. She took sips of tea along with small nibbles from her food. When she had finished her tea and food, she poured the rest of the milk into her cup and mixed in some honey. Drinking down the sweet drink, she savoured the creamy taste of the aromatic liquid. Looking up, Leaf had realised that the room was complete with a chest of drawers with a large gold-trimmed mirror. A separate door was on the far side of the room. But the room had no windows.

Leaf got up and decided to explore the far door. Twisting the door knob and pushing the door open, she gasped when she realised that it was a bathroom. It was complete with a sink and mirror, bathtub, toilet and towels. She spied many different soap bars for washing as well. She could stay here for as long as she liked! But the thought of keeping Chloe and the others waiting stopped her. But she could spend a little time in these rooms. At least, get enough rest to move on.  
So, Leaf would have a bath and then get to bed. This was no time to play luxury princesses. She didn't fancy all the other princesses dressed up in skin-tight dresses or silky gowns. Leaf wasn't a fan of high-heels or sparkly slippers. Neither was she a fan of jewellery or tiaras. All she liked to wear was a creamy brown shirt with a darker brown skirt. She really loved wearing boots. She couldn't manage a metre with high-heel shoes. Thankfully, she didn't start this quest wearing heels. That would be a disaster.

* * *

Kenta lay in bed, thinking about what had happened recently. Besides a small cut, he was okay. When they had gained enough rest, they would be moving on. That was one thing that he didn't like. The more he thought about it, the more doubtful he became. Were they really going to find this Holy Crystal and give it to The Great Anarus?  
But there was a stronger thought nagging at his brain. Oh yes, Leaf. He had no clue why, but he liked her. He was jealous of Gary. Why?  
But just recently, he had begun to get over those two. He didn't really mind about Gary. But he did mind about why he liked Leaf. Maybe it was natural...  
But that was just escaping the truth. He likes Leaf because he thinks she is... He breathed deeply. He likes Leaf because she is pretty. He sighed. Yes, she is very beautiful. I love her attitude. I love everything about her. But she'll never know. Oh well, that was a shame. But she will never know. He sighed again. This was a tough way to keep a secret. He didn't want her to know. He just wanted her to tell him that she liked him too. That's what he wanted. But he knew that she never really liked him at all. She liked Gary. And he had no right to hate Gary. He had a right to hate himself for thinking and acting so strangely all because of one little crush. Stupid!

He smiled thoughtfully. He was over this now. There was just one more girl...  
It was a battle between him and Ash. But it was one he could not win.

-The End-

Wow, that took a long time to write! I started it straight after I posted chapter 17. Oh well, I hope you all liked that :)


	19. Last One Standing

Hello! I hope you're all enjoying this so far.

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Pokémon in any way at all. Blah blah blah...**

Okay! Enjoy!

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 19

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Leaf cried.

She read the text before her.

_It is here you must split. Each tunnel only accepts one person._

"Does that mean we have to split up?" asked Dawn.

"Well what does it look like, Airhead?" said Ash rudely.

"Well, look at this." pointed Dawn.

_If it is pairs you wish to go in, then one will have to be alone. Choose whichever path you wish, they all end up the same._

"What's the point of splitting up anyway?" complained Ash. "If they all end up in the same place, then why can't there just be one tunnel?"

"If the text says to split up, we split up," said Kenta. "Or we can go in pairs and have one loner."

"I bags Gary!" indicated Leaf.

Ash scowled disapprovingly. "I want to go by myself anyway."

"I will go by myself," said Kenta. "You and Dawn can go together."

Ash glared at Kenta before glaring at Dawn as well. Without much hesitation, he set off towards the far tunnel. Though it didn't really matter which tunnel you chose, each tunnel had its own little trick.

Gary and Leaf decided to go in the nearest tunnel, seeing as they all ended up in the same place after all.

"Be careful, Kenta," said Leaf.

"I will," he replied.

Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ash muttered his own gibberish as he trudged along the narrow tunnel. It was plainly boring. The tunnel sloped up and was readily getting steeper and steeper until he and Dawn had to crawl and climb. Little indents in the wall became footholds. The tunnel suddenly went straight up. That meant they had to climb. How typical, he thought.

* * *

Kenta decided to pick up a steady pace. He had wanted to go alone so that the others could build up stronger relations. He was a loner. But he didn't care. No one would like him once they saw the bloodstain map on his back. It was absolutely terrible to him, but Leaf liked it a lot.  
Sighing, he started to climb up the already steep tunnel. It was getting to the point when it was impossible to walk. He had to get on his hands and knees before the tunnel shot up. Now he had to climb. Luckily, there were plenty of footholds. He climbed up towards the blackness above him. It seemed no closer than what he saw further down below. But there was nowhere else to go but up.

* * *

Gary and Leaf had just finished climbing up a rather easy climb. The tunnel had gone straight up all of a sudden but now they had reached the top. The space was wider now and they could walk side by side. As they continued walking, they could hear something else. They paused to listen. Footsteps – someone was here.

Out of the corner, five men dressed in black clothing stepped out.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of them.

"Leaf, are you ready?" whispered Gary.

Leaf nodded. It felt good to fight alongside Gary.

The men charged forwards and she did the same. With Gary beside her, her confidence burned brightly. She took down one man and Gary took down two. Now there was only two left – one for both of them.

Gary quickly stabbed one man in the chest with his sword. As he was pulling his sword out, the other man advanced on him. Gary shot away from the sword and pulled out a pocket knife. Leaf crept up from behind. Realising he was surrounded, the man went for the weakest one. Leaf cried in alarm as the man's sword skinned her finger. She stopped to lick it tentatively.  
Gary had the man under control. With a stab to the neck, the man was instantly dead.

"Leaf," growled Gary. "Why do you have to make such a big deal over it?"

Leaf shot him an angry glare. "Can you just stop? I've never had a real-life battle before!"

Gary sighed and stared at the ground. "Sorry,"

A sudden pang of sympathy washed over her and Leaf hugged his arm. Times like this were frustrating – even for her.

* * *

Ash leaned against the rock wall. This was stupid! Dawn had just sat down to relax whilst he took on three men. Two cuts on his left arm were still bleeding and the skin between his thumb and forefinger had been sliced open.

"You stupid idiot!" he growled. "Why can't you just do something!?"

"I'm sorry," said Dawn angrily. "I was too nervous! Besides, I don't even know how to use a bloody sword!"

"You stab and kill people with a sword, idiot,"

Dawn clenched her fists angrily. Ash was the idiot, not her. If he was ever assigned to lecture little kids, he would have tomatoes thrown at him.  
They carried on in silence. Whenever they came across enemies, Dawn continued to sit and watch. Ash was so angry that he threatened to hurt her. How idiotic – his threats didn't get too far.

"Do something you Airhead!" Ash shouted.

"Stop calling me that," said Dawn.

As they trudged on, more men appeared. Ash was wearing out. He was tired of facing everyone by himself. He was tired of shouting at Dawn. He was tired of this stupid journey. How he wished to go back to his kingdom and train with his charizard. He wished he could sleep in a decent bed. He wished he could eat decent food. He wished for everything, but his wishes didn't come true.

"Okay," he said in frustration. "Stop sitting around! I'll die like this you crazy girl! Are you doing this until I die? Huh? Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm told you – I don't know how to fight."

Ash was angry that he stormed off without. She was of no use if she wouldn't help.

"Hey, wait for me!" called Dawn.

This was too much for Ash. He advanced on her with his sword gripped in his hand. If she was going to be an idiot, then she could die now and save his time.

"What are you doing!?" she shrieked.

Dawn took out her sword and blocked his attack.

"I thought you couldn't fight!" growled Ash.

"I lied," said Dawn. "Now that you have been weakened, I can kill you! Then the crystal will be mine at last!"

Ash was horrified by her greed. Wasn't the crystal for Anarus or something?  
He didn't have time to think as Dawn swung her sword around. He blocked it and quickly did a left stab that was dodged easily.

"Dawn, what the hell is wrong with you!?" shouted Ash.

Dawn sniggered and dodged more of his attacks. She slashed his left arm with her sword. Then she slashed the other. Since he had flinched from the cuts, she took the opportunity again. This time, her stab was aimed for his chest. But to her amazement, Ash evaded it by doing a back-flip. When he landed, he lunged forwards, gaining a new boost of speed.  
Dawn's eyes widened as the sword cut into her stomach and out through her back. She gasped and choked as Ash thrust it in deeper and starting twisting it.  
Finally, she gave in and let out a sigh. The sword was pulled out of her and she crumpled to the floor.

Ash dropped his sword on the floor and started breathing heavily. That was a strange turn around for Dawn. She had lied and tried to kill him. A sudden surge of anger rushed through him. Did Kenta make him go with Dawn on purpose!?  
His anger was quick to evaporate when he saw the sight before him.

Dawn lay convulsing on the ground. Wasn't she dead?  
Her body twitched and jerked in painful-looking positions. She gagged and spluttered during the process. Suddenly, she screamed. As she screamed, something was coming out of her body! Black mist started to vent from her body. A black shape started to form. It looked like some sort of slime. As the slime swirled around for a bit, it started to turn more solid. Ash was completely horrified yet again when he saw the beast that had went inside Dawn's body. He had heard of these things before. They were famous for making themselves look like something else. But very few held a mythical demon magic that let them enter and control living beings. This was one of them. It was a zoroark!

The creature took ragged breaths and tried to steady itself. It smiled devilishly at Ash and nodded at Dawn.

Ash gasped. Dawn was the one who had taken the damage, not the zoroark!

The zoroark took the opportunity to escape. But Ash was too quick. He caught the creature's ponytail and dragged it into the wall. It squealed as Ash picked up his sword.  
But the zoroark was not going to let itself get killed this easly. It was making itself look helpless on purpose. Ash's sword lowered slightly and the black and red mass of fur was on him in an instant.

Claws and teeth scraped against his skin as the zoroark attacked him. Ash's eyes were slits against the biting and scratching. He could see Dawn getting up and staring at him. But then he could see no more as the creature lashed at his face and covered him in a void-like pulse of darkness.  
But that ended as quickly as it came when the zoroark changed from dark pulse to night slash. Sharp claws dug into his skin and he cried in pain. He could feel his skin ripping and he could feel blood pouring out of his leg. Ash was helpless as the zoroark pounded him blow after blow. Hopefully, Dawn was preparing to help. Hopefully, it was zoroark who said 'I can't fight' and not Dawn. Ash's hopes died down when no help came. The zoroark was still attacking him. Blood was everywhere - he could taste it in his mouth. He could feel it flooding the floor beneath him.

* * *

The pounding of footsteps increased and soon, four people stood before the blood-soaked zoroark and its prey. One of them drew his bow and arrow. Another grasped his sword. The two females both held knives. As they surrounded the zoroark, it was unaware of the danger it was in. But it felt just how much danger it was in when a arrow hit it in the back. It screeched and clawed the wooden spine out of its back. Turning around in rage, it ditched the bleeding body that it was currently dealing with. It licked its lips greedily – a savage look in its eyes.

Another arrow struck it in the shoulder and it clawed the arrow away. Beating its chest angrily, it charged at the boy with the arrow. Tackling him to the ground, he stabbed his shadowy claws into the boy's stomach. Blood spurted out of the boy's wound and the zoroark lapped some up in satisfaction. But then a sword whipped the zoroark's ponytail in two. Furious that the blue beads that tied up its hair was gone, it lunged at the sword wielder and slammed him into the wall. Two sharp blades were stabbed into the zoroark's back and it growled angrily. Whipping around to lash away the two girls, it turned its attention to the boy who cut off his beads. He was darkening his claws for a night slash and at the same time, the boy grabbed his sword. The zoroark thrust its claws into the boy's chest and the boy thrust his sword into the zoroark's chest. The zoroark flung back in pain. Its claws pulled out of the boy's chest and blood trailed through the air as the zoroark landed on its back. Blood spewed out from the wound in its chest. The sword was firmly lodged but its claws weren't. The zoroark had lost. It lay limp and waited for death to come.

Leaf left Dawn's side and rushed towards Gary. She screamed when she saw him. Blood gushed from the gaping wound in his chest. She immediately removed her thin coat and pressed it against his chest. Gary cried in pain as she put as much pressure on it as she could.

"Hold it there, Gary!" she gasped.

Gary's bloody hand clamped the coat to his wound. It was already soaked with blood. Leaf would love to stay with Gary forever, but she had Kenta and Ash to take care of. Rushing over to Ash, she could see the damage that was done to him. His body was soaked in blood. Leaf would not have enough cloths to stop all the bleeding, so she focused on the major ones – his stomach and his right leg. Leaf searched in her bag for whatever she could find. Pulling out a large cloth, she ripped it in half and tied around his stomach and one around his leg. She did the knots as tightly as she could, ignoring Ash's groans of pain.

Leaf had no time to spare, she had left Kenta for last! What if she was too late!? Hurtling towards him, she collapsed onto her knees when she reached him. She pulled out more cloths and pressed them against the large wound where the zoroark had attacked him. She bit her lip when she heard him hiss in pain.

"Shh..." she soothed. "Everything's going to be just fine."

Leaf combed her fingers through his hair and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Don't worry about me," said Kenta weakly. "Gary is the one that's most important to you – not me."

"Don't think like that," said Leaf softly. "I love you both."

Kenta's face reddened and he looked away. Leaf smiled at him fondly. Continuing to stroke his hair, Leaf saw a piece of writing on the wall.

_One can go on. Only one can make a difference._

It suddenly dawned on her that she was the only one that wasn't badly wounded. Dawn was hurt from Ash's mistaken attack. Kenta was seriously injured as was Gary and Ash. Only she remained standing.

"I'll be back." she whispered to Kenta.

Quickly making her way towards Gary, she knelt down and cradledhis head in her hands.

"Okay Gary, I'm going now."

Gary nodded and closed his eyes. He was too weak to speak. But when he opened them again, Leaf could see the trust and determination in his eyes.  
Blinking back tears, she left his side and walked hesitantly towards the stairs leading up. When she could see her friends no more, she began to run. She ran the sake of her friends and she ran for her own. Running for all she was worth, she sprinted up every single flight of stairs she came across. By now, she was so high up that falling was not a problem. There was only the stairs and the walls now. There was no way she could fall. There wasn't any room. As she ran, her heart pounded against her chest, willing to break out any second. Although her sides heaved with the effort, she ran on without a single change in her pace. Ahead of her, there was light. This flooded Leaf with more determination. Building up speed, she skipped steps as she bolted towards the light.

Finally breaking free of the dark stairs, she was now in a cavern. Wind came swirling in from a tiny hole in the cavern's ceiling. Was this the peak? Where was the crystal?  
In the centre of the cavern, the light from the hole filtered in to shine on a pool of water. Leaf walked up to the pool and stared into its depths. She could barely make out the glowing shape of the crystal in the deep blueness of the water. It was there... The Holy Crystal!  
Thoughts started to swim in her mind as she took a sharp intake of breath. What could was she going to do? What should she do with it when she took it? Was there going to be anyone who was silently watching her? What would happen when she touched it?  
Leaf shook her head furiously, reminding her of what she was here for. Before she reached into the pool though, a small fragment of her brain buzzed and protested. She was forgetting something very important...

"Shed your tears and it will accept you." said a faint voice.

Leaf jumped. Someone was in here! She looked around for signs but no one was there. It didn't come from her mind... It was an actual voice from someone quite far away.

"Leaf! Cry into the pool now!" shouted the voice.

Leaf trembled in fear. Was she hearing things? The voice was dead close. It sounded like whoever was shouting was right outside the cavern!  
Did she remember anything about random voices? But come to think about it... She did remember some things...  
The fog's message... What was it again?  
And something she recalled hearing before...  
Something about the dragon race starting to fall into the hands of evil? Something about their voices being able to be heard by mind and ear?

"Leaf, cry into the pool! Hurry, I'm falling into the evil clutches!"

A shiver ran down her spine. Was it starting already?  
She looked deeper into the pool and she felt the emotions start to swirl within her. The pool vibrated and sent the water rippling. A few tears leaked from Leaf's eyes unexpectedly and splashed into the pool. It vibrated and rippled before settling down. The ritual of emotional sharing was complete. The crystal was now free for her to take.  
Without hesitation, Leaf plunged her hand into the cold water and pulled out the Holy Crystal. It glowed brilliantly in her grasp. Now what was she going to do? First of all, she had to get out of here.

Running towards the stairs, she held the crystal close to her chest. If she dropped it, everyone was doomed. Taking care on the stairs, Leaf hurried as best as she could. All of a sudden, the crystal began to glow more brightly. Its rainbow colours emitted rays of light. The crystal began to pulse gently as Leaf kept up her quick pace. She gasped when it floated out of her hands. Hovering above her, it continued to pulse and emit rays of light. Leaf shielded her eyes as the light intensified. Now she couldn't look, it was far too bright.  
What was happening?  
She gasped again as the lights expanded and engulfed her in its harsh brightness. She screamed but it came out silent. Giving up, she let her body go loose as it drifted away.

-The End-

Good, now that's done! I think I'll have one more chapter before the end of this story. Now isn't that exciting?


	20. Be Strong

Heeeeeellooooo! I think this is the last chapter!

**Disclaimer!**

**Everyone knows I don't own Pokémon, right?**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I put every ounce of my potential into this final, short chapter.  
Enjoy...

Living to See the Sun

Chapter 20 Finale

Leaf blinked as she woke up. Her first intention was to wake everyone else up. But then she remembered... It was all over now.

Her mother was sitting at her bedside, ready for her.

"Mum!" Leaf gasped.

"Hush now Leaf," she said quietly. "You have been really brave. Now it's time to settle down."

Leaf sat up in her bed. She couldn't remember what had really happened to her. The crystal was doing something strange and then she woke up here.

"Mum, what happened to the-"

"That has been dealt with," she said. "You don't need to worry about that any more.

Leaf's shoulders relaxed. She didn't want anything to do with the crystal; its properties were not to be messed with.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where are my friends?"

Her mother sighed. "I knew you'd ask that eventually."

"Where are my friends?" repeated Leaf.

It took a while for her mother to explain; but once Leaf had it clear in her mind, she was left in tears.

* * *

A big feast was held in order to celebrate her arrival back home. Without her father in charge, her mother had taken the role. The whole castle was empty besides Leaf and her mother. But family members were invited and soon, the dining room was bustling.  
After the feast, Leaf was out on her balcony. How could her friends be presumed dead? The whole of Crescent Peak had all but vanished. The crystal was now held at an ancient village in the mountains. The dragons were safe and all was well. The crystal would never be needed ever again. Every decade, a group of five young dragon riders would need to travel to the mountain village to pay their respects before their mission was accomplished. No one needed to give the Holy Crystal to Great Anarus anymore for Leaf now knew the truth – that Anarus was just the last of his species.

"Gary, where are you?" she whispered. "Friends, are you there?"

She sighed and hung her head. Nothing ever going to change, was it? Her closest friends were dead... Even though they always fought and argued, that was what made them a family. Leaf smiled as she recalled the times they spent travelling together. But then she felt guilty that she was here and they were not. She felt empty... She felt alone. How could she live the rest of her life with her mother in an empty castle? She could still hear the chatter of family members in the dining hall. Those family members were her family, yes. But she felt more at home than anything with her four friends. She wanted to travel with them again. She wanted to fly on Chloe and have her friends fly beside her with Skye in the lead. She wanted to hear the bickering between Gary, Kenta and Ash. She wanted to hear the voice of the dragons inside her head. But most of all, she wanted Gary.

She sat on the edge of the balcony and gazed out at the view below her. She remembered all the times Gary had saved her. She remembered when they had first... kissed.

"I love you, Gary," she whispered into the night air.

She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze caress her face.

"And I love you too,"

Leaf's eyes snapped open. She looked up into the emerald green eyes of the one she truly loved. He was here, for her. The smile on his lips and the twinkle in his eyes seemed more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Gary," she whispered. "You came back..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she embraced him tightly. She felt warmth spread through her body. The feeling was one she had never felt before. She looked into his eyes and she could see a different emotion swirling amongst the rest.  
Gary gently wiped away her tears. Leaf smiled at him, her cheeks red. She felt his hand stroking her back. Each gentle, delicate stroke sent shivers jolting up her spine. She loved the sensation so much.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head towards her. Resting her head on his, they gazed at each other's eyes intently. The days of pain and misery washed away the moment they saw the passion in each other's eyes. They both closed their eyes. When they opened them again, a new shade of light had added to the brightness in both eyes. They sparkled like gems in the moonlight.

"I love you," they both whispered.

Leaning in, Leaf kissed Gary tenderly on the lips and he returned the favour. Ever so gently, Gary lifted her into his arms and carried her onto the ledge of the balcony. With a trust that swam in both eyes, Gary jumped and immediately, a salamence swooped out of nowhere to catch them.  
Carrying the pair off into the distance, a roar of defiance could be heard.

* * *

At her own balcony, Queen Shina watched as her daughter was carried off by the salamence. It was soon flanked by four other dragons. She could just make out an altaria, a dragonite, a dragonair and soon, a dragon without a rider, a flygon. A smile crept across the queen's face. Her daughter was off adventuring again, she was being who she wanted to be. She was amongst who she wanted to be amongst. Tears streamed down her face when she could see the dragons no more. They were gone.

"Safe travels, my dear," said Queen Shina softly. "Live on with the sun shining behind your back. Face each new day with a bright smile and lock the past away. Keep looking forwards to the future, because your path has only just begun."

_~Fin~_

Okay, so that just about wraps up my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm kind of sad to see it end, but I'm happy that I can finally move on. Thank you for staying with me all this time. Remember, put the past behind you, your path still has to continue. I learned that well after I realised that dwelling over the past only makes things worse. You must live on. Look on the bright side, keep your head up and be strong. Learn from your mistakes and you can scale any mountain. Make your life the best it can possibly be. Then when it's time for you to go, recount all the things that have happened to make you who you are.  
Have a very happy day.

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Umbreonangel_


End file.
